I'm in the pokemon world as Jessie!
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: A woman named Selina from our world has somehow become Jessie of Team Rocket of the pokemon world. Watch as Selina, as Jessie, improves her team than they originally were.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In an apartment in a city a woman named Selina was spending the evening watching pokemon. Even though she was thirty she liked to watch pokemon. Right now she was watching the episode for ho-oh the bells toll where Jessie stupidly broke one of the crystal bells.

"I don't know about you kitty," said Selina, stroking her pet cat, "but that Jessie character is so stupid she gives other bad women in the anime a bad name. Seriously even though my life is filled with bad luck like Jessie's I'm way smarter than her. If I was Jessie I would make her get better pokemon for her and James, think of better plans and not keep going after that boy Ash's Pikachu". Her cat just meowed.

What Selina didn't know was she was going to make her thought come true.

That night Selina was asleep like normal. But when she woke up the next morning she noticed everything around her was different. She was in a dorm room instead of her apartment. And when she looked in a mirror she saw to her horror that Jessie from pokemon was in the mirror.

"What the?" gasped Selina. She grabbed her hair and saw she indeed have Jessie's hair and looked down to see she had Jessie's body. "I am really Jessie of Team Rocket?" she asked herself. She pinched her cheeks to see if she was dreaming, but she wasn't; Selina had indeed become Jessie of Team Rocket. "Oh my god!" she said.

After getting dressed into a Team Rocket uniform Selina made her way outside where a man with lavender hair and a cream coloured cat was waiting for her. It was James and Meowth of course.

"There you are Jessie," said James "we need to go the boss is waiting for us". 'Oh no' thought Selina. Selina remembered Giovanni the boss of Team Rocket from the anime. James and Meowth had no idea that Jessie was now somebody else in her body so right now Selina just went with them to the boss's office.

Giovanni was waiting for the trio when they entered the office. "There you are" said Giovanni. 'This man is creepier than when I saw him on tv' thought Selina. "I have called you three here because it is now time for you to start going around the whole region of Kanto collecting pokemon for me" said Giovanni. 'Start?' thought Selina "does this mean this is the beginning of the whole pokemon series?' "Of course sir," said Meowth, confidently, "we'll bring you lots of pokemon". "Good now leave" said Giovanni. The trio left the office.

It was clear to Selina now; she had somehow become the character Jessie from pokemon and it was starting of when Jessie, James and Meowth first went around Kanto (also the start of when Ash first became a pokemon trainer). Well there was nothing Selina could do now but just go through it, but this time make her team better than it originally was.

Before the trio left the headquarters, Selina said she wanted to do something first. Remembering TM's from pokemon games, Selina wondered if there were some TM's in the headquarters. She asked an employee of the headquarters and the man said there was a room full of TM's. He showed her the way. "Don't you dare lose any of these TM's if you are taking them with you, these were very expensive" said the man. "You can trust me with these things" said Selina. Selina took one of every TM there were in the TM room. (These TM's are only generation 1 TM's) and soon she was ready.

So began Selina's new life as Jessie of Team Rocket.

I've become a fan of the isekai manga, about characters somehow ending up from one world to another world. So I decided to do a story based on that. Instead of a character being Ash, I insisted on doing a character being Jessie. Sorry to those who don't like Jessie.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Out

After leaving Team Rocket's headquarters the trio had started to fly away in a Meowth shaped baloon. 'I recognize this baloon anywhere after seeing millions of times on pokemon', thought Selina 'I have to admit though it is nice to travel like this'. Selina then looked at a pokeball in her right hand; she knew that it would be Jessie's Ekans in there and promised to give it better training.

"Well then let's go start gathering pokemon," said Meowth "where shall we start?" James had a map book and flipped through it. "Well we are near Viridian City," he said "how about stealing pokemon from the pokemon center there?" Now Selina definitely knew she had arrived at the beginning of the pokemon center. "No, that won't work," said Jessie "I have visited pokemon centers before and pokemon you see there aren't work the bother. Especially ones that are weak and helpless. We should really visit places like forests, mountains, streams and other places like that for pokemon". "Oh okay" said James. He flipped through the map again and suggested Viridian Forest where bug pokemon lived. "That's much better," said Jessie "if we want to please the boss we have to think smarter, otherwise we'll be made laughing stock". James and Meowth stared at Jessie in shock; they never realised how clever she was. "What's your plan Jessie?" asked James. Selina thought hard. "Well to be blunt with you we should pay a visit to the pokemon center in Viridian City," she said "that way we can find out about Viridian Forest to see which pokemon live there". "Got it" said Meowth and James together.

Team Rocket arrived at Viridian City and landed their baloon. "Okay James you and I will visit the pokemon center and I will ask Nurse Joy for details," said Selina "Meowth I want you to stay here to guard the baloon and keep an eye out for the Officer Jenny or other police officers". "Rodger that" said Meowth. Selina and James changed their Team Rocket uniforms to normal clothes so no one would recognize them. "Let's go James" said Selina. "Yes ma'am" said James.

Once the duo entered the pokemon center Selina noticed some very familiar characters. She saw Ash and Misty and they were with Nurse Joy while Ash's Pikachu was on a stretch holder covered in bandages. 'Why am I not surprised I would be seeing Ash and Misty?' Selina thought. She and James walked forward. "What happened here?" asked Selina, looking at Pikachu. Of course she already knew, remembering Ash and Pikachu's encounter with Spearow, but she still had to blend in. "We ran into trouble with some Spearow" answered Ash. 'That was your own fault Ash,' thought Selina 'throwing a rock t that Spearow'. "Ah well you live and learn" said James. "Do you two have pokemon for me to check out?" asked Nurse Joy. "Ah no my friend and I wanted to ask you something," answered Selina "you see we want to go and visit Viridian Forest but we don't know much about it. Do you have any info that can tell us about it Nurse Joy?" "Yes I have, I'll show you some info right now" said Nurse Joy.

Thanks to Nurse Joy Selina and James found out about Viridian Forest and learnt what pokemon you can get from there. "Well that is a good start," said James "shall we get going?" "Wait a minute," said Selina "those kids that we saw in the pokemon center. We should follow them". "Are we going to steal their pokemon then?" asked James. "No you fool," answered Selina "at they are pokemon trainers they will be going to all sorts of places where many different pokemon are. So if we follow them we will come across many pokemon". "Ah I get it good idea" said James. "We'll need to be careful though," said Selina "those kids could cause us problems. So we must never be discovered by them and let them in on any of our plans". "I understand" said James.

Once Selina and James got back to the baloon they told Meowth of their plans to go to Viridian Forest and follow Ash and Misty. "This is going to be great" smiled Meowth, who liked the idea. "While we are also gathering pokemon for the boss," said Selina "we must get new pokemon for ourselves James, especially when we'll need to fight people to try to stop our plans". "Good idea," said James "I mean I only have Koffing while you only have Ekans. So we do need more pokemon". "Well what are we waiting for let's go then" said Meowth.

So the trio started their baloon and made their way to Viridian Forest for the first stop.

* * *

There is no way I would leave out having Selina and James and Meowth still follow the gang. After all following the gang was how the trio got to know knew places and pokemon in the anime. The TM's in this story are reusable. There are lots of bits from the original anime that I am going to miss out; you like Team Rocket making a beauty Salon, trying to steal gym leaders pokemon and other things like that. My Character Selina thinks those things are dumb like I do.


	3. Chapter 3

The Viridian Forest

"Here we are boys Viridian Forest," said Selina "James get Koffing ready. We are going after Beedrill for our first hit". "Why Beedrill and why not Butterfree?" asked Meowth. He was afraid of Beedrill. "Because the boss isn't the type who wants sappy pokemon like Butterfree," said Selina "he wants tough mean looking pokemon like Beedrill". "Jessie's right again Meowth" said James. Meowth sighed. "Once we find any Kakuna we knock it out at once otherwise it will evolve to Beedrill and give us trouble" said Selina. James understood and the trio started to look for wild pokemon.

Suddenly there was a rustling coming from a bush. "We've found a pokemon already" said Selina. She released Ekans at once. Out from the bushes came a Pikachu. "Hey it's a Pikachu like that kid's one" said James. "Perfect because I'm going to catch it," said Selina "Ekans use glare on it". Ekans glared at the wild Pikachu and the Pikachu became paralyzed. "Time to catch it" said Selina, tossing a pokeball at it. The wild Pikachu became caught in a second thanks to the paralysis. "Thank you Ekans" said Selina, rubbing Ekans' head. "Can't believe you actually caught that" said James. "Ah I've always wanted a Pikachu for myself" said Selina. Truth is Selina had always liked Pikachu while watching the anime, which is why she wanted one for herself.

Suddenly the trio heard a scream. "What was that?" asked Meowth. "Let's go and see" said James. The trio ran to the place where the scream came from and then they saw Ash and Misty. The reason why Misty had screamed was because Ash had captured his Caterpie. Selina felt like laughing because of Misty's bug phobia. "So the brats came here too huh?" said James. "Figures as the boy seriously wants to get himself more pokemon," said Selina "come on let's go keep on looking for Kakuna". The trio left.

A moment later the trio still hadn't run into any Weedle or Kakuna yet. "Where on earth are they?" complained James, who was getting tired. "I don't know, I thought we would have run into them by now" said Selina. Suddenly a boy wearing armor and holding a sword came out of the bushes and pointed his sword at Selina. "Are you people from Pallet Town?" the boy shouted. Selina recognized the boy as Samurai from the challenge of the Samurai episode. "Yes I am" said Selina. That wasn't true of course, but Selina wanted to have a chance of battling Samurai for fun. "Fine then maiden then we will have a two on two pokemon battle" said the Samurai.

Selina and Samurai got into place to battle. "Hey James," whispered Meowth "do you think Jessie can handle this?" "I haven't really seen Jessie battle for a while so I don't know, but let's see what happens" said James. Selina sent out Ekans while Samurai sent out his Pinsir. "Pinsir use vice grip" said Samurai. "Ekans dodge that with dig and then use poison sting" said Selina. Ekans dug into the ground to avoid Pinsir's attack and then while Pinsir was distracted Ekans came out of the ground and fired a poison sting attack on Pinsir. "Jessie's good actually," said Meowth "I think she might win". Samurai ordered Pinsir to use bind next, but again Ekans dodged the attack the dig and then this time Ekans wrapped itself round Pinsir, squeezing it tight. "Keep holding Pinsir Ekans" said Selina. Ekans squeezed Pinsir till it fainted from defeat. Samurai returned his Pinsir and sent out Metapod. "Seriously?" whispered Selina, remembering what Metapod was only capable of, "Ekans use toxic please". Ekans fired a toxic attack at Metapod and Metapod got poisoned. "Now use poison sting". Ekans fired a poison sting attack at Metapod and Metapod fainted. Samurai returned Metapod at once. "That was a great battle lady" said Samurai and he left. "Wow Jessie you were incredible" said James. "Well I did practice battling my Ekans for a bit while we were still at headquarters," said Selina "and anyway James you better train with Koffing too. If we want to earn the boss's good reputation we must make ourselves strong too". "Agreed" said James.

Hours later it was getting dark and the trio were setting up camp. Selina was giving Ekans and Pikachu some potions and a paralyze heal. "You did good today Ekans, and Pikachu you will be working tomorrow too" she said to her pokemon. Meowth got out some lunch boxes from the baloon for himself, James and Selina and some pokemon food cans for the pokemon. James had a fire going to keep everyone warm. "It was so nice of headquarters to give us some food and stuff to work with when we left" said James. "Yes but it is only for this once," Selina reminded him "from this day on we are on our own now. I do have some money for shopping a bit in the next town, but we need to work hard for pay checks or we are broke". "Ditto that" said Meowth.

After dinner was finished, Selina returned Ekans and Pikachu and then took out her bag of TM's. "Wow where did you get them?" asked James. "From headquarters, headquarters has thousands of these," said Jessie "so I was free to take them as long as I return them the next time we are at headquarters". She gave the TM moves bide, double team, mimic, rock slide, skull bash and double edge to Ekans. Then she gave the TM moves double team, mega punch, mega kick, swift, bide, substitute and pay day to Pikachu. "What Pikachu can learn pay day?!" gasped Meowth. "Only through a TM," answered Selina "and it's a good thing too because that could help us a bit with money". Meowth felt downtrodden because he thought only Meowth and Persian could learn it, and of course he didn't know it. "Hey Jessie can you teach my Koffing new moves with your TM's?" asked James. "Sure give Koffing's pokeball to me" said Selina. She gave Koffing the TM moves toxic, double team, thunder, fire blast, bide and rage. "Thanks Jessie and now we will be ready when we next have to battle" said James.

Next day the trio were looking for Kakunas again when James saw a lone Pidgey. "Hey now's my chance" smiled James. After watching Selina catch Pikachu yesterday, he wanted to get a new pokemon too. He released Koffing and told it to use smog attack. Poor Pidgey got hit by the sludge and then James caught it in a pokeball. "Ha-ha a new pokemon for me" smiled James.

Suddenly Meowth heard a noise. "Hey I hear a buzzing sound" he said. "Oh no that means Beedrill are here" said Selina. "What do we do?" asked Meowth, nervously. "I have a plan," said Selina "James when some Beedrill come here tell Koffing to use smokescreen and then tell it to use thunder". "Oh okay" said James. Sure enough a swarm of 12 Beedrills came towards the trio. Following Selina's plan, James told Koffing to use smokescreen which of course trapped the Beedrills in a cloud of smoke. Then while the Beedrills were distracted Koffing used thunder which fried the Beedrills to a crisp. "Hey it worked!" gasped Meowth. "Of course because I'm clever," said Jessie "now for capturing". She and James threw six pokeballs each at the Beedrills and caught them. "Our first job complete" smiled Selina. She and James collected the pokeballs at once. "I take we are done in this forest now?" asked Meowth. "Yes we are," answered Selina "but we still need to give Pikachu and Pidgey a good work out while we are here; James have Pidgey battle many Caterpie you can find to toughen it up and I will have Pikachu battle many Pidgey to toughen up". "Sure thing" replied James. So the duo toughened up their pokemon for a while and then used the baloon to get out of the forest.

While they were flying they did a little spying on Ash and Misty by looking at them through binoculars. They saw Ash, Misty and Samurai have some trouble with Beedrills and they saw Ash's Metapod evolve into a Butterfree. 'So Ash has evolved his Butterfree huh', thought Selina 'next he will be going to Pewter City where he meets Brock and battle him for the first badge. Then they'll go to Mt Moon for Cerulean City'.

Her thoughts got interrupted by Meowth. "Where do we go to next?" asked Meowth. Selina looked through James's map guide. "We go to Pewter City which is outside this forest;" she said "we can transport the Beedrills to the boss there. Then I'll go stock up on some more food and think through what to do from there". "Got it" said James and Meowth.

By now Selina had become the leader and planner of the Team Rocket trio.

* * *

Before anyone asks Meowth will learn new moves, but Selina and James will be toughing him up first. Most of Jessie and James's pokemon will be some of the same ones they got in the anime, but not Magikarp of course. I'll have the trio still spy on the group but of course not attacking them all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Mt Moon

After the trio left Viridian City they arrived in Pewter City. First off Selina went shopping for some food at a grocery store, while James sent the Beedrills to the boss. Then Selina, James and Meowth went into the pokemon center to think of plans in a room. "Well Jessie do you have another plan for us?" asked Meowth. "That I do Meowth;" said Selina "there is a mountain outside of Pewter City called Mt Moon. Thanks to Nurse Joy I found not only are there many pokemon living there, there is a special stone in there called the moon stone. An evolution stone really that can evolve pokemon like Clefairy and Jigglypuff". "That sounds nice," said Meowth "are we going to Mt Moon then?" "Yes Meowth that's our next trip," said Jessie "we are going to get some moonstones to sell and maybe see what pokemon we want. But we must go in dressed as cave explorers to locate the moon stone though. We can't have anyone know we are Team Rocket, right?" "Right" said James and Meowth together.

So the trio made their way to Mt Moon, wearing cave exploring clothes. "That's an impressive mountain" said Meowth. "Yes and imagine the pokemon that wait for us in there" said James. "Get our cave exploring outfits James because we are going in there" said Selina. It wasn't long till the trio were dressed in cave exploring clothes with head lamp helmets. "Okay boys ready?" said Selina. "Ready" said James and Meowth together.

Before the trio started to enter they were stopped by a man who was a scientist. It was Seymour from the Clefairy and the Moon Stone episode. "Do excuse me," said Seymour "but can I ask what you hikers will be doing in Mt Moon?" "If you must know sir my friends and I are searching for new pokemon for ourselves if you don't mind" said Selina. "Oh that's okay, just be careful while in there" said Seymour, then he left the trio. "Who on earth was that guy?" asked Meowth. "That man was probably some scientist who comes to check in on Mt Moon," said Selina "I heard from Nurse Joy about somebody who loved Mt Moon and always checked to see if it was safe. So it was that guy I guess". "What do we do now?" asked Meowth. "Continue our plan of finding moonstones of course, just don't get so carried away and upset any of the pokemon alright?" said Selina. "Got it" said Meowth.

The trio were now inside the cave. "Spooky" said Meowth. "All caves are like this, get used to it" said Selina. Suddenly the trio spotted a swarm of Zubats. "Ah Zubat, perfect" said Selina. She released Pikachu and told it to use thunderbolt. One of the Zubats got shocked and Selina caught it. "Good catch there Jessie" said James. "This Zubat will be very good use to me," said Selina "as we are here James find yourself a new pokemon to catch too. You and I will need more pokemon, our current team isn't enough right now". "Oh okay then" said James. James ended up catching a Geodude, which Selina pointed out that it would be useful when they fight against any electric pokemon in the future.

Selina was having one her thoughts again. This time she was thinking about all the pokemon Jessie and James had in the cartoons. 'I thought Jessie and James were pathetic as Ash was when getting more pokemon for them-selves, no matter I will make Jessie a better trainer than she ever was. I'll also make James toughen himself up too and Meowth as well'.

Suddenly the trio came across a Clefairy. "I think I've got a great idea," said Selina "if we follow that Clefairy it may lead us to the moon stone". "Oh yeah you said a Clefairy evolves using a moonstone, didn't you Jessie?" said James. "I did," said Selina "so boys let's quietly follow it and don't let it notices us". So the trio sneakily followed Clefairy, taking great care to not let it notice them. Clefairy soon came to a tunnel and there on the ground was a moonstone. The Clefairy picked the stone up and carried it away. "If that Clefairy found a moonstone here, then there must be some more here" said Meowth. "Well come on boys let's search already" said Selina. The trio began to dig at the walls and the ground, and then Selina found a moonstone. "Wow this is more beautiful than I thought it was" she said, holding it up. "It certainly is" agreed James. "We'll be so rich from selling this beauty" said Meowth.

The trio found some more moonstones. After they found 24 Selina told James and Meowth they needed to stop now. "Shouldn't we be looking for more than we have already found?" asked Meowth. "No Meowth," said Selina "that man will end up coming here to check all over Mt Moon and he may discover what we are doing. Remember what I said before? We must not let ourselves end up looking suspicious to people so we must always stay low on our plans. Otherwise it will be jail time for us". Got it" said Meowth. 'Geez Meowth is as dumb as I saw him in the anime' thought Selina.

Selina and James placed the stones in their rucksacks and the trio made their way to the exit of Mt Moon, before Seymour would find them. Selina saw the sign that led the way to Cerulean City. "Good," she said "we can sell our moonstones here, grab a bite to eat and have a rest at the pokemon center. I need a shower after all that searching at the Mt Moon". "Yes a nice bath sounds good for me" agreed James.

The trio found a shop and sold their moonstones for quite a lot of money. Then they grabbed a bite to eat at a café. "That was a great idea of yours to sell the moonstones Jessie" said James. "Well James we'll need to grab extra money however we can," said Selina "let me point things out now while I have the chance.

We are not the only team rocket members going around capturing pokemon for the boss, so there maybe times when we won't be able to be successful with getting big money from the boss because of the other rocket members getting pokemon for the boss.

We'll need more money than we already have if we want to build a secret base, get a car for ourselves and but other stuff for ourselves.

While we are going all over Kanto, apart from finding great pokemon for the boss, we'll need to seek out treasures and find other part time jobs for more money.

Have I made myself clear with you James and Meowth? James and Meowth knew that Selina was right, again, so finding new ways to make money was something the trio had to do.

* * *

I did say that Selina was going to make Jessie smarter than she ever was in the anime. The trio will have a secret base for every region they visit.


	5. Chapter 5

The Pokemon Tech Academy

When the gang reached Cerulean City, Jessie, James and Meowth had left the City by now. The thing is Selina had all of Jessie's memories about her past; growing up in a poor family, flunking the pokemon tech school, never able to graduate pokemon nursing school, joining a bike gang etc. And right now she pointed out to James that the pokemon tech school was somewhere away from Cerulean City. "I so want to get back at that school," said James "I mean I worked as hard as I could there but they made it impossible for me". "Same here," said Selina, pretending to join in, "that school was a nightmare for me too. And I think I know how we can deal with that school".

A minute later Selina was dressed in a soldier's outfit along with James and Meowth. "Boys pay attention," she said "James do you remember the school having school cleaners there?" "That I do," said James "I always saw them once all of the classes and battles were over. To be honest they were the only people I ever spoke to because they didn't give me a hard time or make fun of me like the teachers and classmates did". "Well this is what we will do;" said Selina "we will go in the school dressed as school cleaners and of course do some work in there so not to make any one suspicious of us. And when all the students are finished we will swap their pokeballs from the pokemon store cupboard with empty pokeballs". "Ah so we are going to steal all the pokemon from that academy?" asked Meowth. "Correct Meowth;" said Selina "that academy has plenty of very strong pokemon". "Jessie's right because I remember the pokemon there" said James. "I like this idea" said Meowth. "But here are the most important parts to my plan;" said Selina "one; when we start putting pokeballs into sacks, we must click them to their smaller sizes otherwise they'll take too much room when in their normal sizes. Two; while we swap the pokeballs, make sure neither of you mix them up with the full pokeballs. Got that?" "Got it ma'am" said James and Meowth together. "Okay time to go in troops" said Selina.

It wasn't long till the trio got to the pokemon tech academy dressed as janitors to clean inside the academy. (By this time Ash and the gang are dealing with A.J. so Selina calls this a good time to get the pokeballs before the gang make it to the academy) By now the school day was going through and the trio were mopping some floors. "Do we really have to do this Jessie?" complained Meowth. "Yes because if we go to the pokeball storage room now everybody here will get suspicious of us, now get back to cleaning" said Selina.

Just then a brown haired boy turned up. It was Joe from The School of Hard Knocks episode. He looked very down. "Looks like you've had a bad day young student" said Selina. "Yes I have" sighed Joe. Joe told Selina and James about how hard class was for him, how the other students were picking on him and he wasn't doing well much with his Weepinbell. Selina and James looked at each other and nodded at each other. "Take it from us kid," said Selina "it's best really you quit this school as soon as possible". "My friend's right," said James "you'll never become a proper pokemon trainer here. You learn better things as a trainer when you travel around with your pokemon. But here, you don't as much even with all the books about pokemon". "Yes so you should quit this school and go on a proper pokemon journey with your Weepinbell" said Selina. Joe wasn't sure about that but he said he would think about it. Then he left. "I take the kid is having trouble here like you two did" Meowth asked Selina and James. "Correct Meowth," said Selina "why is why James and I told that kid to quit this place while he still had the chance. James and I may be part of Team Rocket but we are still humans just like you are still a pokemon Meowth". "Ah so true" Meowth admitted Selina was right.

Hours later the students of the academy were going home for the day. Selina, James and Meowth saw them leave. "Okay now's our chance," said Selina "we'll make out we're going to clean the room where the pokeballs are kept, and then take them away with us". "Got it" said James and Meowth. The trio moved their cleaning stuff to the pokeball storage room. Inside the room was hundreds of pokeballs on the shelves. "Wow what a jackpot" said Meowth. "Get the bags out James" said Selina. "Right Jess" said James. He got some rubbish bags out and he and Selina started clicking the pokeballs to shrink them and placing them in the bags. Meowth had a bag full of empty pokeballs and started to place them where the full pokeballs were. Very soon all the full pokeballs were in a bag, while all the empty balls were on the shelves. "Okay boys since we have finished cleaning it's time we left before anyone finds out" said Selina. Meowth and James agreed.

While no one was about, Selina, James and Meowth returned their cleaning stuff and quickly made their way to the baloon. They left the baloon in the forest. "Hahaha we did great" laughed Meowth. "Thanks to me and my idea," said Selina "now quickly make the baloon fly or we'll be noticed here". James made the baloon go up in the air at once. "Okay now let's quickly get back to the base to give the boss the pokeballs" said Selina. "What's the rush?" said James "don't we have loads of time for that?" "No stupid," said Selina "because any time now the school will find out about the robbery and have the police looking for the pokeball thief. Therefore we must finish this now and get the pokeballs to the boss immediately". James didn't argue anymore and set the balloon for Team Rocket base at once. 'Seriously the reason Jessie, James and Meowth kept failing in their plans they made a lot of stupid mistakes,' thought Selina 'they never thought about the outcomes of their plans, made themselves obsessed with catching Ash's Pikachu and never ran away after they stole something'.

Once the trio got to the Team Rocket base they handed over the pokeballs to Giovanni at once. "Well, well, well, so many pokeballs here," said Giovanni "how did you acquire this lot then?" "From the pokemon tech academy sir," answered Selina "they had plenty of pokemon there". "Ah I know that place," said Giovanni "hmph pathetic waste of time and money really. And since you three managed to bring all their pokeballs here it seems their security isn't good either". "Believe me sir it isn't there," said Selina "why they didn't even have anybody, not even a pokemon, guarding the room where all these pokeballs were". "Is that so, well that's too bad for them," replied Giovanni "you did good getting the pokeballs there Jessie, James and Meowth". "Thank you sir" said the trio. Giovanni gave them their payment and sent them off again.

It wasn't long till the news about the stolen pokeballs from pokemon tech academy was sent out. The pokemon tech academy ended up in a panic and lost a lot of reputation because of that. Ash, Misty and Brock ended up visiting it of course and met Joe. But by that time Joe was just leaving the academy because of Selina and James's words to start a proper journey with Weepinbell.

* * *

Just to let readers know, I won't be doing all the places Team Rocket ended up visiting while they followed Ash, Misty and Brock. But there will be sometimes when the trio will fight the gang, just not as much.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lighthouse

Today the trio came to a beach; Selina suggested to James they should look for water pokemon for themselves and James thought that was a good idea. (They didn't follow the gang to the hidden village, nor did they go to the place where the gang found Charmander. They did visit the town the Squirtle Squad visited, but they just quickly bought some food and quickly left to not get involved) "Ah this will be a good spot for finding a water pokemon," said James "I'll get the fishing rods and bait ready". While James went to get the rods and everything else, Selina was thinking again. 'I recognize this beach, this is where Bill's lighthouse is and also where the giant Dragonite appeared. I always felt sorry for Bill when he couldn't meet the Dragonite. So I won't be telling James, Meowth or anybody else. I'll let him and the gang see it'.

James found a rocky part for him and Jessie to set up their deck chairs and set out the rods and cans of water pokemon food. "What water pokemon do you think will be here Jessie?" asked James. "I don't know but I'm hoping for a Staryu, I've always wanted a Starmie" said Selina. "Now you've come to mention it I've always wanted a Poliwrath and Cloyster because they are so cool" said James. "I don't know if a Poliwag or Poliwhirl will be here; I think you can only get them in lakes" said Jessie. "That's okay I can always get one the next time we come across a lake" said James.

So Selina and James released their fishing lines into the water to start water pokemon fishing. At first it didn't seem anything was going to bite. "Boring" sighed James. "Be patient," said Selina "patience is one of the keys of pokemon fishing". "If you say so" sighed James. The duo waited some more. Suddenly Selina got a bite. She carefully reeled in her line and to her delight she got a Staryu. She quickly sent out Ekans and ordered it to use poison sting. Staryu got hit by the attack and Selina caught it easily. "Hooray!" Selina cheered "I'll be able to use Staryu to search the underwater oceans for any treasures". James hoped he would get something soon. Except all he kept reeling in was Magikarp which of course he didn't want. James gave up.

"Urgh ridiculous!" she shouted. "Oh come on James why don't you have Koffing, Pidgey and Geodude check the sand for pokemon instead?" said Selina "pokemon hide in sand you know?" James wasn't sure if that would work either but agreed to do it. He had Koffing and Geodude dig into the sand and got Pidgey to blow sand away with its wings. James even looked around the sand to spot a pokemon. Just then Pidgey chirped out in happiness. "Pidgey's found something" said Meowth. The trio went over to Pidgey and there sleeping in the sand was a Shellder. James quickly threw a pokeball and caught the Shellder. "Good work Pidgey" said James, rubbing its head. "You see James I told you there were pokemon who liked to hide in the sand as well as water" said Selina. "Well now that's settled what shall we do now?" said Meowth. "We need to start pitching a tent and making a camp fire, the sun's going to set soon" said Selina. "Urgh just when we were having a good day it just has to come to an end" signed James. "It happens and there's nothing you can do to stop it from happening" said Selina.

As James was pitching the tent and getting the sleeping bags ready just near the beach, there were some sounds of arguing coming from the beach. "Look those kids are here" said Meowth. It was Ash, Brock and Misty. "They must be here looking for shelter" said James. "No need to bother with them now," said Selina "I want to have an early night tonight, because James you and I need to start thinking about training our pokemon. If we don't train our pokemon they won't get stronger, and if they don't get stronger they will keep on losing pokemon battles and you and will become laughing stocks then". "Well I am certainly not going to let anyone call me a laughing stock," said James "you are right Jessie we should train". "Come on James let's have the soup and bread I bought in the last town we visited and get ready for bed" said Selina. "Okay" replied James. So the trio had a supper of soup and bread, then got into the sleeping bags and fell asleep.

Later that night Selina quietly snuck out of the tent, taking great care to not wake James and Meowth. Truth is she wanted to see the giant Dragonite that was going to visit Bill tonight. So Selina made her way up to the lighthouse and walked near to the edge of the cliff. "Not long now" she hoped. Soon Selina heard a noise and saw a shadow coming towards the lighthouse. She stood still and quiet as the giant Dragonite slowly walked up to the lighthouse. "What a magnificent sight," whispered Selina "I'm sorry boss but this is something I cannot catch and send to you". Selina knew of course that this Dragonite wanted to be near someone who would be friends with it forever. If she sent it to the boss it would be treated like a slave and cause havocs everywhere. At this moment Selina decided to go back to the tent to sleep. "I'll leave Bill and the Dragonite alone" she decided. So she went back to the tent to sleep. Luckily for her James and Meowth didn't notice she had been gone.

Next morning the trio got ready to leave. Selina still felt a bit sleepy from watching the giant Dragonite last night. "Didn't sleep well last night Jessie?" asked James. "I had a little cramp in my legs during the night" lied Selina. "I see," said James "your plans for today Jessie?" "We go to Vermillion City for some rest," answered Selina "remember what I said yesterday. We need to train our pokemon". "Got it" said James. So the trio packed up their camping stuff and made their way to Vermillion City. Selina was feeling happy that Bill got to meet the giant Dragonite like he wanted.

* * *

I still call it a shame that Bill never met Dragonite in the anime because of Team Rocket's interference. James should have caught the Shellder in the anime instead of Jessie; he's the one who found it first and battled it.


	7. Chapter 7

Vermilion City

When Team Rocket made it to Vermillion City the first thing they did was grab breakfast at a café. Then they made their way to the pokemon center to rest up. While the pokemon, including Meowth, were with Nurse Joy for treatment, Selina decided to go take a bath. She felt very grubby especially the hair.

While Selina was relaxing in the bath Misty entered the bath. 'The kids are here for Ash's gym battle' thought Selina. Misty couldn't stop sighing while she was in the bath. "You sound right you're having a rough day" Selina said to Misty. "Ah I'm having a rough day all the time as I'm traveling around with this kid named Ash," said Misty "you see he is a very immature first time pokemon trainer. And he shows off and has no idea what he's doing most of the time and doesn't listen much". "Well that is what you get from ten year old boys," said Selina "there are those who are smart but you get those who aren't very smart. I know because I met a lot of stupid boys during my childhood. Remember as he is a rookie pokemon trainer you don't expect them to know so much. And anyway you do get girls who act so immature and stupid, so don't think it's just boys who are dumb sometimes". "Yeah I guess you're right ma'am" said Misty. "Let me say this;" said Selina "not all people are mature and things like that, so you'll expect to meet more immature people in the future. Oh and one more thing it's best you try and not act like the big mature bossy older sister so much especially with that kid you're traveling with. It will only make you hated okay?" "Oh okay" said Misty. Truth is Selina didn't like Misty's attitude much in the anime; to Selina Misty was too bossy and nosey.

After the trio got refreshed up in the pokemon center Selina got out her TM's to give to her pokemon Zubat and Staryu. She had Zubat learn razor wind, whirlwind, mega drain, bide, swift and double team. Staryu learnt bubblebeam, thunderbolt, ice beam, psychic, teleport, double team, swift and tri attack. James asked Selina to teach his Pidgey, Geodude and Shellder and she agreed to. Pidgey learnt razor wind, mimic, swift, bide, sky attack, double team and rage. Geodude learnt mega punch, submission, seismic toss, body slam, rage, dig, mimic, double team, bide, metronome, fire blast, substitute, rock slide and explosion. Shellder learnt bubblebeam, ice beam, water gun, teleport, bide, swift, tri attack and mimic. "Okay James now it's time we find lots of pokemon trainers to battle all of our pokemon with, we must make our new pokemon grow stronger" said Selina. "Got it" replied James.

Selina and James decided to split up to cover more grounds in the city while Meowth stayed at the pokemon center. They found as many pokemon trainers as they could to battle. Selina and James's pokemon grew stronger with each battle and Selina found it fun pokemon battling for real. A few hours later Selina and James met back at the pokemon center where Meowth was waiting for them. "How did it go?" asked Meowth. "Ekans, Pikachu, Zubat and Staryu did good out there, the trainers didn't have a chance with them" said Selina. "My pokemon did a good work out while battling too," said James "you know it feels different battling trainers without stealing anything". "That's because James the only battling we've ever done in the past was the training battle while training at headquarters," said Selina "I never experienced a life as a real pokemon trainer as a child because of my unfair childhood". "Same with me," said James "my parents who were strict with me didn't allow me to go on a pokemon journey either". "Let me give you a reminder James;" said Selina "we maybe Team Rocket members but there are still things we need to do like other people do like training our pokemon and earning money from part time jobs". "I understand Jessie" said James. "Now if you two don't mind I have some shopping to do," said Selina "so James and Meowth just stay here and relax a bit". "Okay have a nice time then" said James. Then Selina left.

While Selina was gone Meowth wanted to talk to James. "Hey James doesn't it look like Jessie is a lot more serious than usual to you?" he said. "It is true Meowth, Jessie acting like a true leader to us and she seems a lot smarter than usual" said James. "I wonder what shifted her gear?" asked Meowth. "Well Jessie told me before that her life never went her way no matter how hard she tried," said James "it was nothing but bad luck for her even when she thought she finally found some happiness". "Ah poor Jessie," said Meowth "so that means she's trying to make everything go right for her this time". "I agree," said James "which is why Meowth you and I will continue doing everything Jessie tells us and we'll need to work harder than ever before for her sake". "Rodger that" said Meowth.

Meanwhile Selina was walking around some shops and thinking and planning at the same. "Okay," she whispered to herself "so right now Ash is getting his gym badge from that gym leader Surge or whatever he was called. So it will be time for the St Anne plot next. Well first thing first I will do is prevent James from getting that Magikarp so the trouble with that Gyarados will not happen. I definitely don't want to go with the aftermath trouble of that incident especially with the island of the giant pokemon. Now since it's going to be the boss's plan to gather up trainers on the ship and have the grunts take their pokemon, I better check with the boss that the grunts that they will have pokemon on them. And also have us all prepared when the boat sinks too. This is going to be a tough one".

This was true; Selina was going to have a lot of tough times on her hands.

* * *

In case you readers ask James and Meowth are not going to found out that Jessie is really somebody else. Somebody asked me about when James has to meet up with his parents and Jessebelle. Let's just say that Selina is going to give Jessebelle a piece of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

The St Anne

Today Selina and James were at a harbour dressed as ganguro girls giving out free tickets to trainers for a ship called the St Anne. It wasn't long till the gang turned up at the harbour and the duo gave tickets to the gang at once.

"Hey don't I look like a pretty girl to you Jessie?" asked James. "Quit being a pervert you," said Selina, in disgust, "come on the boss will be waiting for us with the report". Selina and James went into a lighthouse where Meowth told them that a call from the boss was coming through. "Greetings sir, everything is ready" said Selina. The whole thing with pokemon trainers getting free tickets for the St Anne was just something set up by Giovanni so Team Rocket would steal the pokemon. "Good I expect this plan to be successful;" said Giovanni "failure is not an option". "We won't let you down sir" Meowth spoke up. "Please excuse me sir," said Selina "I take it all the grunts have pokemon on them? I mean all the pokemon trainers that we've gathered up will definitely release their pokemon to fight us back. We can't underestimate them sir". Giovanni grinned. "I already thought of that Jessie;" he said "and my grunts do have pokemon on them". "Understood sir," said Selina "oh and one more thing I want to check sir. Are there emergency life boats on the ship for us to use in case something goes wrong with the ship. I checked on tonight's weather and there's supposed to be a storm coming". "The ship is equipped with plenty of life boats," said Giovanni "but I have prepared jetpacks for you and the grunts to use in case the ship runs into any trouble". "Right, just wanted to be sure sir" said Selina.

Just then Giovanni's Persian turned up and Giovanni stroked it at once. Meowth felt sad because he hated it when Persians got more attention than Meowths. Giovanni told the trio again to not let him down and the phone call ended. Meowth still felt upset with the Persian. "Don't worry Meowth," said Selina "we'll make you better after we've dealt with this mission". She planned to train Meowth later.

It wasn't long till every pokemon trainer, who were given tickets, were inside the St Anne and in the main hall. In the main hall there was plenty of stalls with games, items to sell and plenty of food. Pokemon trainers were everywhere and some were showing off their pokemon. "So many trainers with so many pokemon," said Selina "and soon the pokemon will belong to the boss", Just then she came up with the thought about the Magikarp Salesman. "James continue watching over things here for me please, there is something I need to deal with". "Oh okay" said James.

Jessie walked down the hallway and finally found what she was looking for. She saw the Magikarp salesman with a Magikarp in a tank. "There you are" she said. Selina released Pikachu and told it to use thunder wave on the man. The man became paralyzed. "I know who you are mister," said Selina "you're a swindler who tries to make people buy worthless pokemon from you. You can't fool me". Some security guards came over to see what was going on and Selina told them about the Magikarp Salesmen being a swindler, and of course the man was arrested at once. Selina walked over to the Magikarp and stroked its head. "I'll release you into the ocean now" she said, and that's what she did. When Selina met up with James again she told him about the Magikarp Salesman. "If you ever come across that man James stay well away from him at once got it?" she said. "Understood" said James, who didn't like swindlers either. Just then Meowth turned up. "The boss just contacted me and told me it's time" he said. "Okay let's go" said Selina.

A minute later Team Rocket revealed them-selves and they all had backpacks that had little vacuum hoses to suck up all the pokeballs. But of course all the trainers began to release their pokemon to fight back. "Men release all your pokemon to fight back too" commanded Selina. The grunts had plenty of pokemon such as Zubats, Spearows, Voltorbs, Raticates, Mankeys, Machops and Beedrills. Selina released her Ekans, Pikachu, Zubat and Staryu to fight and James released his Koffing, Pidgey, Geodude and Shellder. Unfortunately for Team Rocket the trainers pushed them back as there were more pokemon trainers than Team Rocket members. More trouble lay ahead because the ship started to rock because of the storm outside. "Grr retreat now men!" commanded Selina "we can't continue on otherwise we'll sink along with the ship". The grunts didn't really want to retreat but as they didn't want to go down with the ship they did as they were told. Team Rocket found the jetpacks the boss prepared for them and they took off in a hurry. The storm was going to get worse by then so Team Rocket had left for safety while the rest had to deal with the ship.

Team Rocket flew to a place called Porta Visa. By the time they got there, there was news of the sinking St Anne immediately. The grunts left to get back to headquarters at once while Selina, James and Meowth had to phone Team Rocket about their failure. "I'm sorry we made our exits along with the others boss sir," said Selina "but the storm was bad and as you've probably heard by now the boat had sunk because of that storm". The trio heard about the boat sinking. Of course Giovanni wasn't happy with the failure but he did understand the situation with the ship sinking. As for Selina and James they were getting a cut on their next pay check.

Selina, James and Meowth sighed after the phone call ended. "This is not a good day for us that's for sure" said Meowth. "Well it could've been worse; at least we didn't get fired" said James. "Come on boys," said Selina "since we've come to a beach resort let's go and relax on the beach. Then we can think about what to do next". "Okay that sounds good to me" said James. "I need a quick vacation from that long night of ours" agreed Meowth.

So after the failure of the St Anne Selina, James and Meowth decided to take a little vacation to think of the next plan. Selina was happy she didn't go through the things with the sinking St Anne, angry Gyarados and crazy theme park like in the anime.

* * *

I don't think Jessie, James and Meowth and their grunts tried hard enough in the all aboard the st anne episode.


	9. Chapter 9

Porta Vista

On a beach Selina decided to have a swim in the ocean. James and Meowth were sunbathing and drinking on two sunbeds. "Ah this is relaxing" said Selina, who was floating on her back. "Okay so here is when the thing with a giant Tentacruel happened because of that stun sauce Team Rocket poured over a Tentacool. Stupid thing to do; because pollutions and other stuff like that ruins creatures in the real world, and it's obvious that happens in this pokemon world too. Well at least we can bring a swarm of Tentacool to the boss at may probably make up with the St Anne failure".

Just then Selina felt a tap on her head. Selina turned round and saw a Magikarp. The Magikarp was happily splashing around when it saw Selina's face. "Wait, are you the Magikarp from the ship?" asked Selina. Magikarp splashed, meaning it was. "What are you doing here?" asked Selina. Magikarp swam up to Selina and rubbed its body against hers. "What you like me or something?" asked Selina. Magikarp nodded yes. 'You're kidding me,' thought Selina 'I wasn't expecting this at all. Hmm but then again having a Gyarados on the team will be very useful in the future, especially in battles'. "Okay Magikarp you will become my pokemon," said Selina "but you will be going through a lot of training because I want all my pokemon to become strong so I won't be called a laughing stock. Understand?" Magikarp nodded showing it understood. Selina didn't have any pokeballs on her right now, so she had to swim back to shore to grab a pokeball. Magikarp followed till they came near the sand. Selina quickly got an empty pokeball from her stuff and used it to catch Magikarp. "At lease this was better than actually meeting a swarm of angry Gyarados" said Selina to herself.

After capturing Magikarp Selina told James and Meowth what had happened. "Why on earth did you catch that useless thing?" asked James. Selina whacked James on the head with a fan from out of nowhere. "Don't be rude," she said "Magikarp make look useless but you shouldn't underestimate them especially when they become Gyarados. Once my Magikarp does become Gyarados I'll have a very strong team". James and Meowth decided not to argue with that, especially James who didn't want to get hit again.

While taking sunbathe Selina was reading through a magazine. The magazine told about the sinking of the St Anne, about how Ash, Misty and Brock were missing and feared to be drowned but found alive again and it talked about the attraction park Pokemon Land. "Well, well, well at least the boss doesn't have to worry about this park being destroyed" whispered Selina. Just then Selina saw an advertisement in the magazine about a Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest. "Hey I read about this online back in my world; this was shown in one of those banned episodes. This must mean some other banned episodes will happen too".

Selina decided to enter the contest and told James and Meowth about it. "You really want to enter this contest Jessie?" asked James. "Yes James if I win not only will I get a trophy I will also get a $1,000 prize" said Selina. "That some good prizes there" said Meowth. "I also want to have a chance to win something;" said Selina "I have never won anything in my whole life you see". James and Meowth understood. "So Jessie what do you want us to do?" asked James. "Well my plan is to enter Meowth and Ekans in this contest" said Selina. "Me, really?" asked Meowth. "Yes Meowth," said Selina "you and Ekans will dress up as a brave knight riding a dragon". "Cool I like that plan" smiled Meowth. "But Meowth you must not talk," warned Selina "if you speak you will blow our cover. So talk like a normal Meowth". "Got it Jessie" said Meowth, understanding his command. "James I want you to get the costumes ready for me," said Selina "I need to get myself ready for the contest". "Sure thing Jessie" said James.

Selina went off to a shower room to wash her hair for the contest. Next she went off to a store to find a new bathing suit for herself. After that she went off to a ladies changing room and looked in the mirror. "This hairstyle of Jessie's is no good for a beauty contest," she said to herself "I always thought her hair was out of date. Time for a makeover". Selina got out a hairbrush and brushed her hair down. She even got rid of the lipstick. "Much better".

It wasn't long till the beauty beach contest started. Selina was wearing a dark blue bikini. Meowth was wearing a fake knight's helmet, a blue cape and was holding a wooden sword. Ekans had pretend dragon wings on its back. "You did a good job there James" said Selina. "Thank you, and I must say Jessie you look good, especially with your hair down" said James. "Thank you," replied Selina "oh James there is something else you need to do". Selina remembered the old hag Brutella, from the beauty and the beach episode, and told James about Brutella's desire to ruin the contest. "Why on earth would this old hag do that?" asked James. Selina explained to James about Brutella's desire to destroy Moe's restaurant and about Moe's plan to use the contest to get more money to pay Brutella back and save his restaurant. "What do you want me to do Jessie?" asked James. "Go and report to the police;" answered Selina "I'm not letting that old hag ruin my stage performance". James went off to tell the police at once.

Right now the contest was about to start and Selina was waiting for her turn with the other competitors. She saw Misty in her red bikini. 'I knew the kids were going to be here' she thought. She even saw Gary and his cheerleaders. 'No doubt I'll be meeting the new companions and rivals, who appeared in the anime, in the future too'. The contest soon began. Misty did her performance with Ash's Squirtle and her Starmie pretending to be a spaceman on a spaceship. (Like in the beauty and the beach episode) Next up was Gary and his cheerleaders. Finally it was Selina's turn. She twirled round like a model to show off her bikini, and then Meowth and Ekans did their presentation of a knight riding a dragon. "How did I do?" whispered Meowth, when it was over. "Brilliantly Meowth" said Selina.

Suddenly there was a commotion of shouting going on coming from behind the stage. It was Brutella and she was being arrested by the police. James was with the police. "What's going on here Officers?" asked Prof Oak, who had been watching the contest with Ash's mum. "We were given a report from this man telling us about Brutella plotting to destroy this beach contest," answered an officer "and the report was true. We just caught her trying to sabotage the contest with help from some troublesome boys". Everyone was horrified to hear that. "And another thing we also found out she wanted to destroy the restaurant that belongs to a guy named Moe" said the officer. Moe, Ash, Misty and Brock were cross to hear that, especially as Brutella didn't want Moe to keep his restaurant all this time. Moe went up to James and thanked him for stopping Brutella. "It's really my friend Jessie here you should thank," said James "she's the person who found out about Brutella's plan first". So Moe thanked Selina with all his heart. "Glad to have been some help" replied Jessie.

After Brutella's arrest the contest went on and Selina won, to her delight. Selina happily accepted the first place trophy and the prize money. Selina was also given reward money of $2,000 for telling about Brutella's crimes. She decided to give half of her reward money to Moe for his restaurant. Moe was grateful. "I thank you again miss" said Moe. "It's my pleasure sir," said Selina "but take my advice. Your restaurant is nice but it does need smartening up with new paint and things; your place is kind of outdated and that's why everyone always went to Brutella's place because of how smart it is". Moe saw the point and promised to fix his place up and make it look better than ever.

So in the end Brutella got arrested for her crimes, Moe got to keep his restaurant and Selina won the beauty contest.

* * *

After the event of the beach beauty contest, Selina, James and Meowth came to a harbor of Porta Vista; here they were wearing normal clothing so no one would recognize them of Team Rocket. Selina had her hair back into Jessie's style and with the lipstick back on. "Perfect we are here at last" said Selina. "Here for what?" asked Meowth. "To catch some Tentacool for the boss," answered Selina "I found out that plenty of Tentacools live in the sea around this area". "Oh that's a good choice," said James "I once heard their evolved forms Tentacruel are called the gangsters of the sea". "Perfect for the boss" agreed Meowth. "Okay we need to find a small boat; it will be easier to catch them while out on the ocean" said Selina. Luckily for the trio there was a small boat for them to rent left on the harbor.

The trio was soon out on the ocean, all ready to catch some Tentacools. Just then Meowth noticed something. "Someone's building something right on the ocean" he said. He was right because a building under construction was on a coral reef. "Hey that's illegal building things on a coral reef" said Selina. "You're right," said James "it's not allowed. Whoever is building over there probably doesn't know that". "That person will be in trouble then". Selina remembered about Nastina from the Tentacool and Tentacruel episode and decided to deal with her later. Right now they had some Tentacools to catch.

"This is it boys, here is where we'll catch some Tentacools," said Selina "Meowth do you have the empty pokeballs?" "Yep thirty pokeballs ready and accounted for" answered Meowth. "Perfect" said Selina. She released Staryu and Magikarp. "Staryu, Magikarp I need your help of catching some Tentacools". Staryu and Magikarp understood and swam off to battle Tentacools. James released his Shellder and told it to do the same. Down in the ocean Staryu, Magikarp and Shellder found some wild Tentacools and battled them. Staryu knocked out three Tentacools with swift and tackle, Shellder knocked out two with ice beam while Magikarp only defeated one with some tackles. Then the three water pokemon brought them up to the service and Selina and James used six pokeballs to catch the defeated Tentacools. Magikarp, Staryu and Shellder continued on battling and defeating Tentacools till Selina and James finally caught 30 Tentacools. "That's enough," said Selina, at last, "well done Staryu, Magikarp and Shellder you three did good". The three water pokemon were tired but happy. Selina and James returned their pokemon. "What now Jessie?" asked James. "We go to a pokemon center and rest up; Staryu, Magikarp and Shellder need healing" said Selina. "Agreed" said James.

So the trio went back to shore and rested the pokemon at the pokemon center. They also sent the Tentacools to headquarters. "So Jessie what shall we do now?" asked James. "Well there isn't really anything we can do here," answered Selina "all we can do is wait for a boat to arrive to take us somewhere". "What will we do in the mean time?" asked Meowth. "Well personally I think this is a good start for us to train our pokemon again; I want to get my Magikarp to evolve to Gyarados as soon as possible" said Selina. "Now that you mention it I want to evolve my Pidgey soon as possible too" said James. So it was decided that Selina and James were going to train their pokemon again.

But before the duo could even start with their training there was a commotion going on outside. Nastina was making her announcement of offering a $1000000 to anyone who could dispose all of the Tentacools. "Hey let's do what that hag said and get the reward" suggested Meowth. "Don't be stupid Meowth!" shouted Selina, with one of Jessie's scary faces, "what that old hag is doing is very stupid! Killing pokemon will put us in jail for life and the old hag would never give us the reward in return! That hag is nothing but spoilt, selfish, evil witch who would do anything to get she wants, including hurting others. We are not going to do what she wants, understand?" James and Meowth agreed because they found Selina scary when she's angry. "What are we going to do then?" asked Meowth. "We help the Tentacools" replied Selina.

Before anyone could see them Jessie and James and Meowth were out on the boat again. "So Jessie why are we helping the Tentacools?" asked Meowth. "Simple Meowth," said Selina "as long as that old hag is about ruining the peace with the ocean and Tentacools, trouble will continue and we'll never get out of here in one piece". "Okay if you say so" said Meowth. Suddenly hundreds of red glows came up from under the boat; it was the wild Tentacools. Selina bravely stood up on the boat to talk to the wild Tentacools. "Listen to me Tentacools," she said "we are not here to attack you. We are here to help you". One of the Tentacools, who was the leader, spoke up. "It's saying why humans would help us?" said Meowth. "I know that old woman who is building on the coral reef is wrong for doing that," said Selina "so we are here to help you teach the old hag a lesson". The Tentacools stared at the trio for a moment then spoke again. "They're saying what you plan on doing?" said Meowth. "Well first thing first," said Selina "do any of you Tentacools know how to use the move surf?" About 30 of the Tentacools answered yes, including the leader. "Excellent," said Selina "you see if you Tentacools pitch in and use surf to create big tidal waves, the tidal waves will destroy that theme park and hotel they're building on your home". The leader agreed to the idea and it spoke to the other Tentacools. "Translation Meowth" said Selina. "It's saying they are going to destroy those buildings and protect their home using your idea Jessie" said Meowth. "That Nastina isn't going to like that" warned James. "Ah who cares" said Selina. Suddenly the leader of the Tentacools evolved into a Tentacruel. (Normal size not giant size) "Wow look at that" said James. "Its determination to protect the sea must have caused it to evolve" said Selina. Tentacruel and the Tentacools swam towards the theme park and hotel. "What now?" asked Meowth. "Now we get back to shore and watch the action" replied Selina.

The trio quickly went back on land and they saw Nastina's theme park and hotel getting destroyed by tidal waves caused by the Tentacools and Tentacruel using surf. The gang turned up. "What's going on?" asked Misty. She was carrying a Horsea in her arms. "That Nastina lady was building her theme park and hotel on a coral reef, where the Tentacools live," explained Selina "so of course the Tentacools and that Tentacruel are angry at the humans for building on their home". "I understand that, that Nastina is wrong for ruining the ocean like that" said Misty. "One of you kids need to phone the police at once and report Nastina and her illegal doings at once" said Selina. "Leave that to me" said Brock, and he went off to a phone booth at once.

Meanwhile Nastina was furious at what the Tentacruel and Tentacools did to her theme park and hotel and she wanted to get rid of the water pokemon at once. But before she could fire any guns or missiles at the pokemon she was stopped by a thunderbolt attack. It was from Pikachu because Ash and Misty came to stop Nastina. "You're not attacking anymore water pokemon or destroy any more oceans Nastina" said Misty, angrily. Nastina was cross and was about to attack the kids, but then the police arrived and arrested Nastina for her illegal activities. So the Tentacools and Tentacruel were free from Nastina's attempt to build on the ocean at last.

After that the gang left on a boat for their next destination, with Misty having caught Horsea. Team Rocket were on the boat too, about to take a nap in their cabin. "Man I'm exhausted of what happened here today" sighed Meowth. "Me too" said James. "Ah it was worth it, especially since we caught many Tentacools for the boss" sighed Selina. "That's true and we'll get some more money for it" said Meowth. It had been a busy time but it was worth it.

* * *

I hope everyone likes how I changed the beauty and the beach and Tentacool and Tentacruel episodes. I decided to do them together rather than in separate chapters. I will be doing some other banned episodes, but not the unaired episodes. Sorry if people wanted the giant Tentacruel but as Selina is smart I had to leave that bit out. I thought about Selina not getting the magikarp she set free from the salesman, but I changed my mind. Selina will win some other competitions during the story and so will James. The gyarados submarine will appear later


	10. Chapter 10

Maiden's Peak

The boat the gang and Team Rocket had ridden on came to a place called Maiden's Peak. An annual summer festival was starting today and the gang wanted to join in at once. The gang weren't the only ones who were excited; Team Rocket was excited about the festival too. "Thank goodness we've got money, we can have some fun in the festival too" said Selina. "And eat lots of delicious food" said Meowth. At the moment James got distracted by seeing a beautiful woman. "Hey James are you in there?" said Selina, snapping James out, "it's time for some festival fun".

It was then Selina remembered about the Ghost of Maiden's peak episode. 'Oh-oh Gastly is around here' thought Selina. She would need to be careful tonight.

It wasn't long till Team Rocket started joining in the festival activates. They were wearing normal clothing so no one could know they were Team Rocket members. First the trio watched the parade and then began to visit all the booths. James and Meowth bought food from all the food stalls and Selina went to try out the game stalls. To everyone's surprise Selina was actually good on the games. She won lots of pokemon dolls and accessories like necklaces, rings and earrings that had pokemon faces on them and she bought two pokemon masks; a Pikachu mask for herself and an Abra mask for James. Then she, James and Meowth enjoyed a picnic of all the food James and Meowth bought. "I'm amazed how you won all your pokemon dolls and other stuff Jessie" said James. "I actually had practice in the past" said Selina. (Selina actually practiced shooting games and ring tosses in the real world as a kid) "Do excuse me but where are you going to keep all your stuff Jessie?" asked Meowth "I mean you already sent your trophy to your dorm room back at headquarters. But with all the stuff you've bought you may not be able to keep it all at the dorms". "That is true," said Selina "which is why we need to buy ourselves a home or something for ourselves. That way all our stuff will be safe". "I like that idea," said James "what do you have in mind Jessie". "I don't know yet James," said Selina "when we get to another city I'll think about it then. Right now I just want to enjoy the summer festival". "Fine with us" said James and Meowth together, who were enjoying the food.

Suddenly an old lady appeared and told James to beware of a young, beautiful girl who will lead him to a cruel fate and she left. 'That old lady was Gastly,' said Selina 'I must get my pokemon ready for tonight'.

After the trio finished their picnic they visited a shrine called the shrine of the maiden. A priest revealed a painting of a beautiful, but sad looking, maiden. James realized it was the same maiden he met earlier. Brock who was also there with Ash and Misty recognized the lady too, and he and James wanted to get closer. But the priest stopped them. The priest explained 2,000 years ago the maiden fell in love with a brave and handsome man. But he had to go away and fight in a war and the maiden promised she would wait for his return. But as the days, weeks, months and years passed, but the man never returned. The maiden continued to wait and wait for her lover to return till one day she turned to stone. "And she still waits for the day her lover will return" the priest finished the story. "That's sad," Selina whispered to Meowth "the lover must have died during the war". "Must have done" agreed Meowth. "That's the sadist thing about wars; the men go off to battles, and lots of them never make it home alive again" sighed Selina.

After visiting the shrine the rocket trio went to see the statue of the maiden on a cliff. James went all love-struck seeing the statue and kept on sprouting words like he was in love with her and he would fight anybody to protect her. Selina groaned and then grabbed James's face with her hands. "Listen to me you!" she snapped "that maiden is dead and has been dead for 2,000 years and she always will be dead!" That managed to snap James back to normal a bit. "Hey Jessie why don't we swipe that painting and sell it for money?" said Meowth. "Bad idea Meowth," said Selina "because the last thief who tried to do that was not only arrested but was put through humiliation for the rest of his life". Selina was only making that up, but Meowth believed her. Truth is Selina didn't want her, James and Meowth to do the try to steal valuable items like they did in the anime. "Come on I want to go back enjoying the festival" said Selina, then she and the trio left.

After enjoying the evening at the festival, Selina, James and Meowth went to sleep in some sleeping bags. But later that night something strange happened. James got woken up by a voice saying 'I have been waiting for you'. The voice came from the ghostly maiden and James fell for her again.

The next morning Selina and Meowth noticed James was missing and started to look for him. Just then they ran into Ash and Misty at the shrine. "Hey you're Jessie who won the beach contest" said Misty. "That's right but have you two seen my friend James?" said Selina. "No we haven't," said Ash "our friend Brock is missing too. He was out here all night looking at the maiden's statue". Remembering the episode, Selina walked up to the shrine and opened the doors. Out came James and Brock, acting like love struck zombies. The old woman from yesterday turned up and said the two men had seen the ghost of the maiden. Pikachu used a thundershock to snap James and Brock out of it. The old woman explained that every year men would end up locked in the shrine, acting like zombies, because of the ghost of the maiden. All because she still waits for her lover to come back. "Do excuse me but this sounds farfetched," said Selina "I mean I maybe no ghost expert, but that maiden and her lover died 2,000 years ago already. Shouldn't they have joined together in heaven by now?" "It is not that simple," replied the old woman "because there are spirits who have been lost for thousands of years". "Okay so what shall we do then?" asked Selina. (Selina already knows what happens but she is still going on with the story) "We use these stickers," answered the old woman, holding some paper stickers, "these are anti ghost stickers, they will keep the ghost maiden away". Ash and Selina paid for all the stickers and got to work on sticking them over the shrine and placing some on Brock and James.

That night everyone waited for the ghost to appear. Suddenly a big gust of wind appeared and Brock and James started to fly away. Selina grabbed James by his arms to try and prevent him from flying away. "Why aren't the stickers working?!" complained James. "They must have been phoney, just like this whole thing is," said Selina "Meowth grab one of my pokeballs and tell whatever pokemon you release to attack that ghost maiden". "Okay" said Meowth. Meowth grab a pokeball of Selina's belt and went outside. Right now Ash and Misty were trying to prevent Brock from flying away and the ghostly maiden was there. Meowth threw the pokeball and Zubat was released. "Attack that maiden Zubat!" commanded Meowth, pointing to the ghostly maiden. Zubat released a razor wind attack at the ghost, but of course it didn't do much. But it was enough to put James and Brock back on the ground. "I don't know what's going on here, but your tricks have gone on long enough ghost!" Selina shouted to the ghost maiden.

The ghostly maiden got cross and it released ghostly skeletons. Ash had his pokedex out and it found out that the ghostly maiden was really a Gastly. Gastly liked to disguise itself as the ghost of the maiden and the old woman to trick people. Ash decided to battle Gastly and sent out Pikachu. But Gastly was able to transform into anything and it transformed into a mousetrap which scared Pikachu. Meowth decided to battle next, but Gastly transformed into a ball which put Meowth off at once. "I suggested we try this way" said Selina. She released her other pokemon Ekans, Staryu, Pikachu and Magikarp and Zubat joined them. "Well, well this is surprising, you are using a Magikarp against me?" said Gastly. "Don't you dare make fun of my Magikarp you," said Selina, crossly, "Magikarp let's teach this ghost a lesson".

As soon as Selina said those words, Magikarp glowed and evolved into a Gyarados. "Oh wow" said Selina, happily. Misty flinched because of her fear of Gyarados. Ash, Brock, James and Meowth were surprised at this. "Let's show this Gastly a thing or two Gyarados use dragon rage" said Selina. Gyarados fired a dragon rage attack, but Gastly dodged it. Suddenly a bell rang; that meant it was sunrise. Gastly revealed that he didn't like sunlight and he disappeared, saying he would come back next year. Everyone was surprised by what just happened. "This was the craziest and frightening night of my life" said Selina.

After the trouble with Gastly was over, Team Rocket and the gang were able to enjoy the last night of the festival. First everyone sent out candle lanterns on the ocean and then joined in the dance of the festival. Selina and James got dressed into a Kimono and Yukata; Selina wore a purple and red Kimono and James wore a blue and green yukata. So despite there was trouble Team Rocket and the gang had a good time in the end.

* * *

Hope you like how I did the ghost of maiden's peak. I may do rocketshipping between Selina and James but i'm still not sure yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Planning what to do next

Today Team Rocket were in Saffron City and they were having lunch in a restaurant. "So Jessie what are we going to be doing today?" asked James. "Well I was thinking we go to this place called Lavender Town," said Selina "I found out ghost pokemon live there, but some other rocket grunts have beaten us to that. Thanks to some info I received from headquarters I found they've already captured ghost pokemon for the boss. They've even caught Primeapes, Onixs and Machokes". "You're joking" said Meowth. "I'm afraid not;" said Selina "remember what I said before? There are other rocket grunts out there gathering pokemon for the boss". "Okay, then now what?" said James. "I want to capture a Primeape for myself, I desire a fighting type pokemon on my team" said Selina. "Okay then what shall I do?" asked James. "Train your pokemon of course James; you said you wanted to evolve your Pidgey am I right?" said Selina. "Yes that's right I did" said James. "Well then after we finish lunch we go our separate ways and do our down business" replied Selina.

So after lunch Selina and James went outside the city to do their own things. Meowth stayed at the pokemon center because he wanted a nap. One hour later Selina and James got back to the pokemon center. "How'd it go?" Meowth asked the duo. "I got a Primeape like I wanted," said Selina "and it's a real fighter". "I battled quite a few trainers and my Pidgey finally evolved" smiled James. "That's great and all," said Meowth "but what are we going to do about getting some money?" "Well the only thing we can do is find some temporary jobs" said Selina. She looked through James's map book. "Hmm, the next city after this one is Celadon City. Perfect that place shall have plenty of jobs". "Do we set off for Celadon City now?" asked James. "No because I want to do some shopping and other things," answered Selina "while I'm gone I want you to do some things James". "What is it?" asked James. "I need you to get our clothes, especially our Team Rocket uniforms, cleaned because they are filthy" answered Selina. "Sure thing Jessie" said James. Then Selina left.

Selina was soon in a mart shopping for food and other things for her, James and Meowth. While shopping she was also thinking about what happened next during the anime. 'Okay so Ash and the gang are doing to deal with Sabrina, Lavender Town and then deal with a wild Primeape,' she thought 'then it's the deal with Drowzee and Hypno and the breeders' lane. I'm certainly not going to do that disgusting fashion shop. I never understood why the writers made Jessie, James and Meowth do such ridiculous and dumb things. But I will make things better'.

After doing the shopping she went back to the pokemon center, where James and Meowth were waiting for her. "Clothes are all washed and they are just getting dried Jessie" said James. "Good we fly off for Celadon City first thing in the morning" said Selina. "Rodger that" said James and Meowth.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but this was all I could do for this chapter. Please look at my new poll i'm not sure whether to have Selina enter the p1 grand prix with Primeape or not.


	12. Chapter 12

Celadon City

It wasn't long for the trio to reach Celadon City by their baloon. (The gang haven't arrived yet at this time) And soon they were working at some jobs; Selina in a burger restaurant and James at a grocery store with Meowth helping him. Selina was doing very well at her job; truth is she worked at a burger shop in the real world. The trio also rented a small room in a boarding house to stay in. James and Meowth kept on feeling bored with their job, but of course Selina reminded them of the money and warned them to do their jobs right or else. She didn't want to do the trying to steal Erika's perfume, try to steal Drowzee and Hypno and the fake beauty parlour schemes.

One day the trio was having dinner together in a café. Selina was reading a newspaper and saw something shocking. "Urgh James, Meowth," she said "you three remember when I told you other rocket members went to Lavender Town for ghost pokemon?" "Yes I remember what about it?" asked James. "Well I'm glad we weren't part of it" said Selina. She showed James and Meowth what she just saw in the paper. It was an article about Team Rocket members killing a Marowak. "You must be kidding me!" gasped James. "They really did that?!" gasped Meowth. "You boys better believe this because this is what the high ranked Team Rocket members are like, especially the elite officers and admins," said Selina "why even the boss is murderous. I've heard from other members that he kills anyone who gets in his way, as well as kills those who betray him". James and Meowth couldn't believe their ears. 'I knew it,' thought Selina 'these two had no idea was Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket really are like; just like in the anime. I bet that stupid Jessie didn't either'. "What do you think about this Jessie?" asked James. "Let me say this;" said Selina "I'm going to keep myself as a low rank member of Team Rocket and not raise my rank up. I may have trained myself for to become a member of Team Rocket, but I didn't train myself to murder humans and pokemon, especially the innocent". "Same here" James admitted. "Me too" said Meowth. Hurting and killing people were somethings Selina never wanted to do ever and neither did James and Meowth.

Over the next eight days, the trio continued to work hard in their temporary jobs for money. Selina's planned to leave after the gang finished their businesses in Celadon City, Hop-hop Town and the Scissor Street. One day Selina visited Erika's perfume shop and bought herself some perfume. She showed the perfume to James and Meowth. "You've got something nice here Jessie," said James "I've actually bought myself something too. I found these great storage boxes that had locks on them. Perfect for me to keep my bottle caps in". Selina remembered James liked collecting bottle caps. "I hope you don't have any of your bottle caps here James," said Selina "you might lose them if you carry them around on you". "Well I have them in our room right now," said James "I'd dare not leave them at headquarters because I believe someone would pinch them". "We still need to find a home for ourselves to keep our stuff in" Meowth reminded Selina and James. "Yes you're right Meowth," said Selina "we'll sort something out after we leave this city".

Two days later Selina was having a lunch break from her work when she heard a commotion from the Celadon Gym. It was Ash shouting. "Seems like Ash has just been banned from the gym because he insulted Erika's perfume," Selina said to herself "I better help him out I suppose otherwise he won't get the rainbow badge". Selina walked up to Ash who started to walk off in a huff. "Hello what were you making a ruckus about?" Selina asked Ash. Ash told Selina about the ladies in the gym wouldn't let him have a gym battle because he didn't like the perfume. "Well no wonder you got turned away," said Selina "you told them face to face that you didn't like their perfume. That's called insulting, and you wouldn't like it either if someone called something of yours horrible. Not to mention the store manager of the perfume shop is also the gym leader of the gym", "What?!" gasped Ash. "Come on Ash," said Selina "if you want a gym battle with Erika you will have to apologize to them for insulting their perfume. I'll come in with you".

Selina and Ash went into the gym together. The reception lady noticed Ash at once and was about to say something but Selina stopped her. "I get this boy insulted your perfume, which is why you won't let him enter the gym," said Selina "but if you don't let him have a battle this could ruin Erika's reputation as a gym leader. Imagine what would happen if people heard you don't accept trainers who don't like perfume". The receptionist knew Selina was right and hadn't thought about it because of how cross she was with Ash. She agreed to let Ash enter the gym. Selina couldn't stay because she had to get back to work now, but she told Ash to apologize properly to Erika. Then she left.

"Phew what a time," sighed Selina "since I've just helped Ash with his gym problem, I wonder what other things, from the original anime, I'll be changing? I hope other Team Rocket members don't find out about this; it could ruin my reputation". A few hours later Selina saw the gang outside the gym and Ash was happily holding the rainbow badge. 'Good for Ash' she thought.

The next day Selina was just tidying the outside tables when her boss came out. "Jessie I need you to take out some trash for me quick" he said. "Yes sir" replied Jessie. Selina did as she was told and took the trash out to some trash cans out at the back of the restaurant. While she did that she heard some boys talking. "Hey did you hear?" said one boy "there's this man here in Celadon City who's giving away Eevees to pokemon trainers". "Yeah I've heard that," said another boy "he's a breeder who breeds Eevees apparently". Selina was surprised to hear that and went over to the boys. "Excuse me boys," she said "where is this man who've just spoken off?" The boys explained to Selina that the man lived in a house not far from the pokemon center and she decided to visit the man when her work shift was over.

That evening Selina went to visit the man after her work shift ended. The man was a jolly man with a moustache and he welcomed Selina. "So miss I take it you would like an Eevee?" he asked. "Yes I would please," answered Selina "I have always wanted an Eevee, but they can be hard to find so I never got one". "Well you've come to the right place for an Eevee" said the man. He led Selina to a room where lots of Eevees were playing in. "Ah cute" said Selina. Just then an Eevee noticed Selina and went up to her. "Hello there" said Selina. She picked the Eevee up and cuddled it. "Well, well, well," said the man "it seems this Eevee likes you miss". "I like it as well" said Selina. So the man agreed to have Selina keep the Eevee to her delight.

Moments later, Selina showed James and Meowth her new Eevee. "Wow I can't believe you've got yourself an Eevee Jessie," said James "what are you going to evolve it to?" "Hmm I'm not sure yet actually" said Selina. "Hey why don't you try to evolve your Eevee using a water, fire and thunderstone all at once?" said Meowth. "We can't do that Meowth because doing that is dangerous to an Eevee" said Selina. "Why is it dangerous?" asked Meowth. "Well Meowth," said Selina "I've heard that someone actually did that one time. But the Eevee died not long after that because it couldn't handle the pressure of being part Jolteon, Part Vaporeon and part Flareon". Of course Selina made that up because she believed the fact that it was dangerous to use three stones at once on an Eevee. But James and Meowth believed her. "Oh dear then we better not try that then" said James. "Yes, I'm not having my Eevee die from that thank you" said Selina.

Selina was happy to have an Eevee. As she knew about the Johto region, she thought maybe she could evolve Eevee into Espeon once she and James and Meowth got there. Truth is Espeon was her favourite Eevee evolution form.

Two days later Selina was saying goodbye to the staff members. It was time for her, James and Meowth to leave town. "Are you sure you can't work more at our burger place Jessie?" asked the boss "you did great here". "I'm sorry sir," said Selina "but it's time I got back on my journey". "I see," said the boss "well you are always welcome to come back working here if you ever want to again". "Thank you sir" said Selina. The boss gave Selina her payment, then Selina said goodbye to everyone and left.

She met up with James and Meowth who just got their payment and left the grocery store. "I guess working in that grocery store wasn't so bad after all," said Meowth "I mean my wallet has more money now". "Remember what I said before Meowth, we will need to do other odd jobs in the future if we have trouble of getting money from the boss," said Selina "I've heard the other Team Rocket members do that too, especially when they are undercover". "So Jessie what are we going to do now?" asked James. "Well James there is something I've found that's interesting" said Selina.

Selina showed a leaflet to James and Meowth. It was about a fighting type pokemon tournament called the P1 Grand Prix. The prize was the golden championship belt. "That belt would be perfect for my Primeape, so I'm going to enter it" said Selina. "Sounds good to me," said James "but aren't we going to steal any fighting type pokemon too?" "No because other Team Rocket members have already sent fighting type pokemon to the boss, I told you that before James" said Selina. "Oh yes sorry I forgot that" said James. "Come on boys," said Selina "let's go get something to eat. I need to get some training done with Primeape if I want to win that grand prix".

The trio's time in Celadon City was nearly over.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I got the idea of Selina's Eevee gift from the Eevee you get as a gift in Celadon City in red blue and yellow games, but differently. Selina will be doing things to help the gang and other people, but of course without people knowing she's from Team Rocket.

I have a new poll put up. Now I have been thinking for a while; I've been thinking about when Selina comes to the part when Ash's Charmander becomes disobedient after evolving. Now Selina obviously knows why it becomes disobedient because of Ash's lacks of being a pokemon trainer. So what I've been thinking is should Selina get a Charmander and trade it for Ash's Charmeleon so Ash could start fresh with a Charmander?


	13. Chapter 13

The P1 Grand Prix

Today was the day of the P1 grand prix. Selina was doing a morning running exercise with her Primeape. "Get your muscles pumping Primeape," said Selina "today is the day of the P1 grand prix and I want us to win it". Primeape grunted yes. Yesterday Selina did a lot of training with Primeape; going over the moves Primeape already knew and taught it new ones. She even battled other pokemon trainers with Primeape. Now she felt ready to enter the tournament.

"How you feeling Jessie?" asked James, once Selina finished her running. "Good James, but there somethings that need to be done," said Selina "James take Primeape to the pokemon center for a check-up and Meowth I need you to go and buy uh six bottles of water. Primeape and I will need it during the tournament". "What are you going to do?" asked Meowth. "I need a shower and I need to buy some something more suitable for this tournament" answered Selina.

So James and Meowth went off to do what Selina asked them to, while Selina took a quick shower in a bath house. Then she went off to a clothing store to find a better outfit for the tournament. She tried on many different clothes to find the perfect outfit till at last she found what she wanted. She chose a white cami top, black long trousers, black boots and a light grey cardigan. After buying the clothes Selina took off her red lipstick and changed it to red-purple lipstick, and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Now this is perfect" said Selina, looking into a mirror.

Soon it was time for the tournament to begin. Selina quickly signed up with her Primeape while James and Meowth took their seats in the audience section. Selina entered using the name Eissej. (The name Jessie used in the Grass Route episode) "Do you think Jessie could really win this James?" asked Meowth. "Sure she will," said James "Jessie had trained Primeape hard for this for the past two days. She'll win no sweat". Meowth hoped so.

Soon the tournament started and all of the competitors and their fighting pokemon were introduced. Just like in the Punchy Pokemon episode Ash was up first against a trainer with Machop. And just like in that episode Ash's Primeape didn't obey Ash once he released it. Then of course Primeape got tossed by Machop but got rescued by Ash, which of course made Primeape begin to trust Ash and obey him. Then Primeape defeated Machop while obeying Ash.

Next it was Selina's turn and she faced Brock and Geodude, and her Primeape easily defeated Geodude with submission. Then it was Anthony's turn. (The Hitmonchan trainer in the Punchy pokemon) He was up against a man named Giant and his Hitmonlee. (The trainer who Team Rocket stole Hitmonlee from in the punchy pokemon episode) Everyone watched with interest while Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan fought each other. Hitmonlee put up a good fight against Hitmonchan, but Hitmonchan defeated Hitmonlee with a combo of agility and comet punch. After that Selina, Ash and Anthony defeated their other opponents one by one.

Just then it was time for Selina and Ash to face each other. Ash started off by telling his Primeape to use scratch and Selina ordered her Primeape to counter with karate chop. "Low kick Primeape" said Selina. Her Primeape kicked Ash's Primeape. "Primeape go with mega kick" said Ash. "Grab Primeape and use seismic toss" said Selina. Just as Ash's Primeape was about to kick Selina's Primeape, Selina's Primeape grabbed Ash's Primeape's foot and started to swing it around. "Oh no Primeape!" shouted Ash. He knew this was trouble. Selina's Primeape let go of Ash's Primeape's leg and it went flying out of the ring. "Primeape no!" shouted Ash. Primeape was still okay and could still battle. "Alright Primeape use thrash!" commanded Ash. "You use thrash too Primeape!" shouted Selina. The two Primeapes began to thrash out at each other. "I don't know about you James but I certainly wouldn't like to get in between those two" said Meowth. "Neither would I Meowth" said James. The two Primeapes continued thrashing each other till the rage went off. Hoping her Primeape wasn't too confused, Selina ordered Primeape to use mega punch. Luckily for her, Primeape punched Ash's Primeape hard with mega punch. Ash's Primeape was defeated after that punch.

"Looks like Jessie will win this" said Meowth. "Of course she will," said James "she does needs to defeat that Hitmonchan now". While Selina and her Primeape had a drink of water together, Selina heard the gang talking to Anthony's daughter Rebecca. "I'm sorry Rebecca" said Ash. "Yeah we all failed in this tournament" said Brock. "You did the best you could," said Rebecca "maybe that lady Eissej will defeat dad I hope". Selina remembered how Anthony kept on only caring about training Hitmonchan for this tournament and ignored his wife and daughter in the Punchy pokemon episode, and she decided to talk to him after her battle with him was over.

Now it was time for Selina and Anthony to battle in the final round of the tournament. "That Hitmonchan is strong, but you're stronger Primeape" said Selina. Primeape nodded. The match started and Hitmonchan started with agility. Selina just smiled, knowing what to do. "Primeape counter" she said. As soon as Hitmonchan hit Primeape with comet punch it got bounced back and got hurt. "What was that that Brock?" asked Ash. "That was counter," said Brock "when a psychical move is used counter bounces it back, and the user of the physical moves gets double the damage. That Eissej has trained her Primeape well". "Now Primeape use focus energy" said Selina. "Hitmonchan use mega punch" said Anthony. "Dodge it and use submission Primeape" said Selina. Primeape avoided from being punched then it grabbed Hitmonchan and used submission. Thanks to focus energy, Primeape's submission made a critical hit on Hitmonchan. "From the looks of this, I think Hitmonchan is going to lose" Misty said to Rebecca. Rebecca stayed silent. Anthony ordered Hitmonchan to use comet punch and Selina ordered Primeape to use karate chop to fight back. "It's time we finished this Primeape, use mega punch" said Selina. "Punch it Hitmonchan!" shouted Anthony. Primeape and Hitmonchan charged at each other with their punches. The final result was Hitmonchan falling to the ground in defeat, making Primeape the winner.

Selina and Primeape were the winners of the P1 grand prix tournament and Primeape was presented the golden championship belt. Anthony went over to Selina to congratulate her. "You're Primeape is really something Miss Eissej" he said. "Your Hitmonchan was great too Anthony," said Selina "but may I say something to you?" "Sure what is it?" said Anthony. "You should be getting back to your wife and your daughter Rebecca," said Selina "I saw in Rebecca's eyes of how sad and lonely she and her mother is without you around". Anthony listened to Selina's words and knew she was right. Anthony went over to Rebecca, who had come out of her seat by now to see her dad. He apologized to her and agreed to go back home now, which made Rebecca happy again. Then Anthony asked Ash if he would leave Primeape to him to train to become a true P1 grand champion. Even though Ash's Primeape lost, Anthony could see how strong it was and he thought it had it in it to become a real champion in the future. So Ash agreed to leave Primeape with Anthony.

Meanwhile James and Meowth were congratulating Selina on her victory. "I've got to say Primeape that belt looks really good on you" said Meowth. "You and Primeape were great out there Jessie" said James. "It was really thanks to the training we did," said Selina "which is why me and my pokemon are going to train more so to enter more competitions or things in the future. So James don't you go slacking on your pokemon training. Otherwise you and your pokemon won't be able to win any tournaments or competitions in the future". "Rodger that Jessie," said James "so uh what are we doing to do now?" "Well first off we'll have a celebration meal at a restaurant then we'll go find a new location to find more pokemon for the boss" said Selina.

So today was a proud day for Selina. She remembered what other tournaments there were in the future and decided to enter some of them.

* * *

Sorry for fans who liked Ash and Primeape winning the P1grand prix in the punchy pokemon episode. But as I said before there some changes I will make in future episodes. Before anyone asks yes Selina will win the princess festival competition.

As people don't like my idea of Selina getting Ash's Chameleon, what I've decided to do is have Selina secretly help Ash with Charizard when training for the Indigo league.

Now I have a new poll I need help with. I am going to have Selina enter contests and win one grand festival competition. But I'm not sure which one? Please vote and help me decide.


	14. Chapter 14

Gringy City

One day Team Rocket was in the Gyarados submarine because they were checking out a place called Gringy City. "Yuck what a disgusting place" said Selina. She was looking outside the window, noticing the polluted water and polluted sky. "What is this place?" asked Meowth. "According to the map guide this place is Gringy City;" said James "the reason why it's revolting here is all because of those factories". "They went overboard with the factory buildings which is why it's so polluted here" said Selina. "So what are we here for?" asked Meowth. "Polluted places like this place attract Grimers and Muks," answered Selina "so we'll go after them". The trio drove the submarine to shore.

Once they got to shore the trio dressed themselves in protective suits so not to catch any diseases from the pollution. "So Jessie, where do we find the Grimers and Muks?" asked James. "In the sewers," said Selina "don't you know that Grimers like to live around sewers James?" "I've never visited sewers before because I was always told to stay away from them" said James. "Figures" said Meowth. "Come on boys let's go catch some Grimers and Muks and then get out of here," said Selina "the sooner we out of here the better". "That's goes double for me" said Meowth. He didn't like being in Gringy City.

The trio soon came to a big building. James looked through his guide book. "Guide book says this building is the power plant of this city," said James "it makes all the electricity for this place". "Hey look there" interrupted Meowth. Selina and James looked to where Meowth was pointing and they saw lots of Grimers heading towards a tunnel. "Grimers ahoy" said Meowth. "Good, time for Grimer catching" said Selina, taking out some pokeballs. She released Ekans, Staryu, Pikachu and Zubat and ordered them to attack the Grimers. James released Koffing, Geodude and Shellder and told them to attack too. The Grimers were defeated and Jessie and James caught them. But then Meowth pointed out that some Grimers went through the tunnel. "They must have gone into the power plant" said Selina. "What shall we do?" asked James. "You too stay here and wait for me," said Selina "I have a plan. If anymore Grimer turns up here catch them". James and Meowth blinked in confusion while Selina left with her returned pokemon.

At that time Ash, Misty and Brock who had also arrived to Gringy City, was talking to Officer Jenny because the power was off in the city. Suddenly Selina ran up to Officer Jenny. She was still wearing her protective suit. "Please excuse me Officer Jenny," she said "but I just saw some Grimers enter the power plant while passing by, and I think they're the reason why the power is off". Ash looked at Grimer on the pokedex. "If Grimer is the root of this problem then we better go to the power plant at once" said Brock. "Follow me kids I know the way" said Selina. Before the group could leave Pikachu turned up; like in the sparks fly for Magnemite episode he was sick with a cold. Ash really wanted Pikachu to stay in the pokemon center, but of course Pikachu didn't want to. So Ash agreed to have Pikachu join them.

The group soon came to the power plant and they went inside. "I wonder why no one is working here" said Brock. "Considering that many people left this disgusting place, I'd be surprised if there were still people working here" said Selina. "Do excuse me miss but what are you doing here anyway?" asked Misty. "I was just passing through to get to the next city," lied Selina "the reason why I'm in this protective suit is so I don't get any germs or diseases from this place". "Good idea really" said Misty. The group continued walking down corridors to find the central control room. Selina had a torch with her. "Keep your eyes open kids those Grimers could be anywhere around here" said Selina.

Suddenly Misty stopped in her tracks. "Something's following us" she said, creepily. Selina looked around with her torch and then she spotted the stalker. "It's a Magnemite" she said. Ash looked at it on the pokedex. "What's that pokemon doing here?" asked Ash. "I don't know but we don't have time to deal with it" said Selina. Just then Magnemite floated around Pikachu. "What's Magnemite doing?" asked Ash. "It's attracted to Pikachu's electricity," answered Selina "the reason why your Pikachu is sick is because he's built up too much electricity. And because of that Pikachu is magnetic which is why Magnemite is attracted to Pikachu". "Oh yeah I've heard about that" said Brock. "How do we stop Magnemite being attracted to Pikachu?" asked Ash. "That's easy," said Selina "Pikachu just needs to let off a lot of electricity, then he'll be better and Magnemite will lose interest in Pikachu".

Suddenly Magnemite flew away and then Selina picked up a scent. "Oh no Grimers are here" she said. She was right because some Grimers came out of an air vent. Ash, Misty and Brock held their noses in disgust because of the smell. "I told you Grimers came in here" said Selina. Just then a Muk appeared. 'That's the Muk Ash catches' thought Selina. "Kids run!" she shouted. She and the gang ran away. But Muk and the Grimers followed them. "What do we do?!" shouted Misty. "We need to find help!" shouted Selina.

Suddenly the gang crashed into two men; they were the workers of the power plant. "What are you doing here?" asked one of the men. "We're being chased by Grimer and Muk!" shouted Selina. As soon as she said that the Grimers appeared again and everyone started to run away. The group ran to the main control room and Brock held the door closed. The men explained the Grimers were blocking the sea intake valves, which is preventing the power to come back on. Selina released her Ekans, Pikachu, Zubat, Primeape and Staryu. (Primeape's not wearing its winning belt at the moment because Selina feared it would get ruined while they fight the Grimers). "Time to deal with this situation once and for all" she said.

At that moment Muk and all the Grimers charged in. Selina ordered Ekans to use bide, Pikachu to use thunderbolt, Staryu and Zubat to use swift and Primeape to use karate chop. A dozen Grimers were defeated, but there was still too many of them to be defeated. But then the Magnemite from earlier turned up along with a lot of other Magnemites and their evolved forms Magnetons. The Magnemites and Magnetons all used thundershock and the Grimers ran away. While they ran away the tunnel became unblocked and the water got into the generators again. The power turned back on at once. But there was still a Muk to deal with Ash's Pikachu and Magnemite attacked it with thundershock and Ash captured it.

After the trouble with Grimer was dealt with Selina and the gang went to sea Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. "Do excuse me for being rude," said Selina "but this place is so filthy that it's really the place for the Grimers and Muks and other pokemon that like polluted places, not for humans". "I agree with this lady here," said Misty "you guys really must clean up the sea and air around here". Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy agreed to Selina and Misty's words and they promised to clean up Gringy City.

After saying goodbye to Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and the gang, Selina made her way back to James and Meowth. "We were wondering where you got to" said Meowth. "I had some business to take care off," said Selina "did you capture any more of the Grimers James?" "I did, we've got like 30 Grimers" said James. "We actually saw Magnemites and Magnetons too," said Meowth "aren't we going to capture them too?" "No headquarters already has them," said Selina "so now we can leave this disgusting place at last". The trio got back into the submarine and left Gringy City.

Selina hoped she didn't have to go through disgusting places like Gringy City again.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone's votes Selina will win the Kanto grand festival. She will participate in the Hoenn and Sinnoh grand festival too, so don't worry.

Now I've been thinking about Ash's Alola pokemon capturing for when I do Ash's Alola journey in the future. As Sophocles got a Charjabug, I've decided Ash won't get Grubbin as a bug pokemon. I'm sorry but if Ash did ever get his own Charjabug in the anime well Ash wouldn't have been helping Sophocles in that Charjabug race. So I need everone's vote again on what Alola bug pokemon should Ash get.


	15. Chapter 15

The Trio's new house

Sometime after dealing with Gringy City Selina, James and Meowth came to a town, and right now James and Meowth were having lunch at a café. "Say James where has Jessie got to?" asked Meowth. "Jessie said she had some business to deal with," said James "she didn't tell me what business though". "It's probably shopping or something" said Meowth. Just then Selina turned up. "Hey Jessie where have you been?" asked Meowth. "Well Meowth," said Selina "do you remember when we said that we had to find somewhere to live and where we can store our belongings? Well I had just been at an estate agency and I found a house that looks just right for us". She showed them a picture of a big white painted house with an orange roof. (The house is the same as Moonscar Mansion in Scooby doo on Zombie Island, but a bit smaller) "Wow that looks nice" said Meowth. "Get this," said Selina "it has a lot of furniture and its located somewhere in the middle of nowhere so we won't get disturbed so much". "I like the sound of that," said Meowth "let's go and see this house". "Okay then boys let's get into the baloon and see the house for ourselves" said Selina.

Soon the trio were flying their baloon to visit the house. James was looking at the info of the house. "Say Jessie," he said "this house is cheaper than what a big house normally costs. I know this because I've seen prices of other big houses and they cost a lot of money. So why is this house cheap?" "Well the man at the agency told me that this house had been empty for ten years after the last owner died," said Selina "apparently the last owner had a bad reputation of hurting people and pokemon to his own pleasure. And he was a very big gambler". "Gosh" said James. "If he lived in that big house then he must have been an expert gambler" said Meowth. "It's stupid to gamble though," said Selina "all that does is make you lose everything you own and makes you a complete idiot. I know because I met people who gamble before, and those fools lost everything they had". "Oh well you live and learn" said Meowth.

Soon the trio arrived at the house. It was about six miles outside a country village. The trio got out of the baloon and looked at the house. "Wow this house is a mansion" said Meowth. "I still can't believe you got this place so cheap" said James. "This is perfect for the three of us" smiled Selina. She was happy she was going to live in a big house because back in the real world she had lived in small apartments all her life. "So Jessie have you got the key for this place?" asked Meowth. "No the estate agent of the village does," answered Selina "he should be here to open the door for us soon". As soon as Selina said that, a car came up and a man came out. "Hello there," said the realtor "sorry I'm a bit late I was dealing with some papers real quick. Anyway I was happy to hear that you two were interested about this place. No one has been interested in this property for years because of the bad reputation of the last owner". "They thought this place was bad luck or something?" asked Selina. "Yeah something like that miss," said the realtor "well let's go and take a look inside shall we?" "I must ask though before we go in," said Selina "did the last owner leave behind any bad stuff like guns and other terrible things?" "Oh no need to worry about that," said the realtor "all the belongings of the previous owner was taken away from here years ago. The police took a good look round and got rid of the guns and other illegal stuff the man owned". "That's okay then" said Selina. "Time to go inside then" said the realtor. He took a key out from his pocket and opened the door.

The trio went inside out and they were amazed of how big it was inside the house. "This is something" said Selina. "Nice place" said James. "Do you want me to show you around or do you wish to look around yourself?" asked the realtor. "We look around ourselves thanks" answered Selina. "Okay enjoy" said the realtor. So the trio went around the house to check it out. The house had three big bedrooms, three big bathrooms, two office rooms upstairs, a big kitchen with a breakfast bar, a dining room, a lounge, a library, a cellar and a big garage. The garden was big too and it had a big shed and lots of overgrown flowerbeds. "So how do you like it?" the realtor asked after the trio looked around. "We love it and we want it" said James. "It does need some changes though, but yes we want it" said Selina. Meowth nodded to agree. "Well that's great to hear," said the realtor "we'll go to my office together, sort out the paperwork and this house is all yours". The trio were happy to hear that. So it wasn't long till the house was Selina, James and Meowth's.

Over the next four whole weeks Selina, James and Meowth got to work on fixing up the house. They gave the outside of the house new coats of white paint and orange paint for the roof. The inside got new coats of paint too, mainly the lounge and dining area because the paint in there had gone all yucky by now. Then they redecorated the bedrooms with new paint and added new things like wardrobes and cupboards and shelves and new beds because the other beds were old and disgusting now. Then Selina went around vacuuming all the carpets because there was dust all over the carpets. James mopped the kitchen floor and Meowth went around dusting everywhere. Selina and James had their pokemon out to help out too. Selina's pokemon helped clean the windows and James's pokemon helped tidying up the garden. All of the pokemon even helped get rid of things that the trio didn't want to keep. As for meal times Selina bought takeaways and the trio slept in their tents at night time. The kitchen was in perfect condition so that didn't need much work done and neither did the bathrooms.

During the fifth week the house was nearly complete at last. Selina had her room painted pink-purple, had a desk with computer, some shelves, a king size bed and two wardrobes. She even painted an office room, which was next door to her room, pink-purple and she had wardrobes in there too. James has his room painted a sky blue colour and he had a king size bed, two big selves to store his bottle cap collections and a wardrobe. Meowth had his room painted a cream colour and he had a single bed and lots of toys a cupboard and even a mini fridge to store his own special food in.

"Well boys this is it," said Selina "our house is nearly done". "It's thanks to you Jessie for finding this cheap place" said Meowth. "There is some things that still need doing though," said Selina "which is why we'll need to work some more to get this house 100% perfect". "So Jessie what shall we use the second office room and the cellar for?" asked James. "Well personally I want to use the office room to store trophies and other things we might win in the future," said Selina "as for the cellar, I'm not sure yet. We'll need to think about that". "Hey let's go and check out this cellar and see if we can find anything in there" said Meowth. "Okay, but do remember the realtor said they got rid of everything that the last owner owned" said Selina. "Still won't hurt to look Jess" said James. So Selina agreed to look in the cellar.

The cellar was still a mess, filled with dust and old boxes. "Urgh this really does need a good clean out" said Selina. Meowth went to look in the boxes and they were all empty. "You see Meowth it's as I said they took everything that belonged to last owner here" said Selina. Meowth wasn't happy and then he stamped his foot hard. When he did that he made a hole in the floor. "Yipe!" he screamed. "What in the world?" said Selina. She and James ran over to where Meowth was standing and they saw the hole. "This is wood" said James. He rubbed his hands against the floor around the hole and he revealed more wood. "Hey this is a hidden trap door," said James "my home had one like this". The trap door was locked by a lock chain so James and Meowth kicked the trap door again with their feet. Behind the trap door was a big hole in the floor and in the floor was a big chest. "Wow, looks like they missed this chest" said Meowth. "Well with how this trap door was camouflaged as the floor, no wonder they didn't find this" said James. "Come on James open it and let's see what's in it" said Selina. The chest was locked, but Meowth used his claws to open the lock.

The trio had the biggest surprise of their lives when they open the chest. Inside the chest were lots of gold nuggets. "I don't believe it!" gasped Selina, adoring the beauty of the nuggets. "Wow!" gasped Meowth. "It's more money in the bag" smiled James. "No wonder that man hid the chest so well; he clearly didn't want anyone to get their hands on his nuggets" said Selina. "Yeah well we have now" said Meowth. "Let's sell all of these nuggets right away" said James. "Hold it," said Selina "we mustn't get carried away. First off we don't want anybody to know we found the nuggets right?" "You're right we don't" said Meowth. "Well if we sell all of these nuggets right away people will find out about our discovery," said Selina "so we will sell three nuggets now and sell another three another day. That way people won't get superstitious about us". "I guess that makes sense" said Meowth. "So what are we going to do then Jessie?" asked James. "Well you boys can clean up this cellar, get rid of all those empty boxes and fix up that trap door so we can keep the nuggets hidden," said Selina "as for me I'll sell three of the nuggets now". She grabbed three of the nuggets, went outside the house, called out her Staryu and told it to teleport to Celadon City. Poor James and Meowth stayed behind to clean up the cellar.

Soon Selina was back with the money she got from selling the three nuggets. She even bought some ingredients to make dinner. It wasn't long till the trio were having dinner. "Ahh I feel like I'm in heaven," sighed Meowth "this food is good and we have a great new home". "This is nice Meowth, but we must get back to work of capturing pokemon for the boss tomorrow, otherwise we'll never get more money to fix up the house more" said Selina. "Where are we heading next Jessie?" asked James. "Well, I heard from somebody in the village that there is a grassy area not far from here where wild Ponyta and Rapidash roam," said Selina "we'll go after them next". "I like that idea" said Meowth. James agreed on the idea too.

So the trio finally found a new home for themselves but they needed to get back to capturing pokemon.

* * *

I figured that Team Rocket members would live in houses or apartments where people wouldn't poke their noses into their business much. That's why I have Selina, James and Meowth buy a home in the countryside. Selina and James will use Staryu and Shellder to teleport them back to the house every now and then. As for the other regions, I've decided that James will use one of his family's vacation homes for the trio's shelter.


	16. Chapter 16

The Safari Zone

Before heading off for a new destination Selina and James were in happy moods because Ekans and Koffing evolved to Arbok and Weezing. It happened when they went after a herd of Rapidash and Ponyta. During the process James kept a Ponyta for himself because he said he always wanted one as a kid but never got it. (I skipped the Diglett and Dugtrio part because Team Rocket headquarters already have Diglett and Dugtrio). "I can't believe that Ekans and Koffing really did evolve" said Meowth. Selina and James were rubbing their pokemon's heads. "That's because these two worked so hard during our capturing's on Ponytas and Rapidash's," said Selina "we'll make more of our pokemon evolve soon. And that means we'll have to go back to pokemon training and pokemon battles soon. We can't slack off from training". "I hear you Jessie" said James. "Are we going to train now then?" asked Meowth. "Oh no, no, no," said Selina "there is a place a bit far away from here that will be our new destination for capturing pokemon".

Selina explained to the boys about the pokemon safari zone. (I'm skipping the pokemon nature reserve) "Oh I've heard about that place," said James "you can catch lots of pokemon there. And it's said to have a Dratini there". "We going after Dratini?" asked Meowth. "Yes and no really," said Selina "I've found out, thanks to some information I found one time, what pokemon they have and I've come up with a plan on what to do". "What's the plan Jessie?" asked James. "Well first off you're given 30 safari balls from the warden that you use to catch the pokemon in the safari zone," said Selina "and when you're done catching the pokemon are placed in regular pokeballs. My first bit of the plan is James, you and I will go in one at a time; I go around capturing pokemon first and when I'm done you do it next. The second bit is you and I go in together after you've had your turn, but we go in a new disguise, because the warden may not allow us to go in again. I hear he's a very pushy, grouchy, over protective man". "I think I get the idea," said James "so what pokemon are we going after exactly?" "Well during my turn I'm going after Nidorina, Venomoth and Doduo," answered Selina "James you go after Nidorino, Tangela and Rhyhorn". "Okay but what about any Tauros?" said James. "Other Team Rocket grunts have already captured them for the boss," said Selina "no point with those. And James when you and I go in together we are going to catch new pokemon for ourselves". James agreed to the idea. "But what about Dratini?" asked Meowth. "Well I am going to catch one for myself," said Selina "but we won't go after anymore. I found out the last time Team Rocket grunts tried to go after Dratini they destroyed the safari zone in the process. And that's why the warden is very over protective of the safari zone". "My word" said James. "Catching one Dratini is exactly what we need because it may help us find more in the oceans" said Selina. "Oh I get it, great idea" said Meowth.

"Now one more thing about this place is it's forbidden to use pokemon to catch the pokemon in the safari zone" said Selina. "Okay so how will we catch any of the pokemon then?" said James. "Well apparently you can use bait to help catch the pokemon, and I have just the bait for this mission" said Selina. She presented a big basket to the boys and inside the basket were lots of doughnuts. "I got these from headquarters;" said Selina "these doughnuts have been sprinkled with sleep powder, so who ever eats these will be put to sleep in a couple of seconds". "Wow I didn't know they created stuff like that at headquarters" said Meowth. "The scientists at headquarters create lots of things, mostly stuff to control and catch pokemon" said Selina. "Nice" said Meowth. "Enough with the chit chat now, it's time to go to work" said Selina. "Rodger!" shouted James and Meowth.

Team Rocket landed their baloon somewhere not far from the safari zone, let all the air out and covered the baloon up so no one would see it. The gang hadn't turned up yet. Selina quickly dressed herself with a vest top, a skirt, two sandals and a white hat. She even had her hair tied up in a bun. She placed thirty of the doughnuts into a bag. "Okay I'm going in," she said "and when I come back James it will be your turn so get ready for it". "Good luck Jessie" said James.

Selina made her way to the safari zone entrance and introduced herself to Kaiser the safari warden. Like in the anime Kaiser looked in caution at Selina, next he explained the rules to her and then he gave her thirty safari balls. Soon Selina was in the safari zone.

After walking into the grass for only 20 seconds Selina came across a Nidorina. She tossed out one of her doughnuts towards Nidorina. Nidorina saw the doughnut and ate it. But once Nidorina ate it she fell asleep at once. "Ha these doughnuts really do work" laughed Selina. She successfully caught Nidorina in a safari ball. It was easy for Selina to find nine more Nidorinas and ten Doduos, but finding ten Venomoths wasn't. It was easier to find Venonats than Venomoths. So not to waste any more time Selina decided to catch ten Venonats and just evolve them all. She was going to evolve the other pokemon she caught anyway. Once she finished capturing all the pokemon she wanted she went back to Kaiser and he placed all the pokemon into regular pokeballs. Then Selina left.

"Did you get them Jessie?" asked James, once Selina returned to the boys. "Yes 10 Nidorinas, 10 Doduos and 10 Venonats," said Selina "it was difficult to find Venomoths so I caught Venonats instead". "Ah well you did say we were going to train the pokemon and evolve them anyway before we sent them to the boys" said Meowth. "Okay James now it's your turn," said Selina "oh be careful when you meet the keeper Kaiser. He has a gun on him what he uses not only for protection but to give warnings to people. So don't do or say anything to harm and frighten him. Remember we mustn't reveal ourselves as Team Rocket". "Got it Jessie" said James. James changed his clothes with a green and white top, blue jeans and trainers. Selina gave him a bag of her doughnuts and reminded him to go after ten Tangela, ten Rhyhorn and ten Nidorino.

James made his way to the safari zone entrance, introduced himself to Kaiser who looked at James cautiously, got the 30 safari balls and entered the safari zone. He remembered what Selina told him to do and he captured 10 Tangelas, 10 Rhyhorns and 10 Nidorinos thanks to the help of Selina's doughnuts. After that James went back to Selina and Meowth.

Now it was time for Selina and James to go into the safari zone to get new pokemon for themselves. They changed themselves into different clothes and they put wigs on their hair so Kaiser wouldn't recognize them. Selina had a blonde wig on while James had a dark brown wig on. Then the duo made their way to the entrance of the safari zone again. Thanks to the disguises Kaiser didn't recognize them from before and he gave the duo the safari balls. Soon Selina and James were back in the safari zone.

"Okay James we'll split up to cover more grounds" said Selina. "Okay good luck Jessie" said James. Selina gave James some of the doughnuts and the duo split up. Selina already knew what pokemon she wanted to catch; she caught a Nidorina, a Venonat, a Doduo and an Exeggcute. James caught himself and Nidorino, a Tangela and a Poliwag. Soon Selina and James met up. "Okay James I now need to go to find and catch myself a Dratini" said Selina. "Do you know where they can be found Jessie?" asked James. "Yes thanks to some little researching I found where Dratini live in this safari zone" said Selina. She explained that according to her research Kaiser secretly made a home for a Dratini in a lagoon somewhere in the Safari zone. "Do you have any idea where the lagoon is?" asked James. "That I do," said Selina "I'm going to need your help though James". Selina remembered how Kaiser would check on the dragon lagoon from time to time, in case anybody went there by accident. So her plan was to have James distract Kaiser while she goes to the lagoon to catch a Dratini herself. "Give him a doughnut to put him to sleep" said Selina.

So while James went off to distract Kaiser, Selina made the way to the dragon lagoon. Selina remembered the way to the dragon lagoon after watching the Dratini episode on the internet back in her world. Once she got to the lagoon she wait quietly and still for a Dratini to appear. Half an hour later a Dratini finally poked its head out of the water. Selina slowly and carefully handed out a doughnut. The Dratini swam up to Selina and ate her doughnut. It wasn't long till Dratini fell asleep. Then Selina took out a normal pokeball. "I know it's forbidden to use a normal pokeball here," she says to no one "but that Kaiser guy will know I caught a Dratini if I caught it in a safari ball. So a normal pokeball is safer". She caught the Dratini at once and hid the pokeball inside her jacket pocket.

After catching Dratini, Selina made her way back to James. Kaiser was still asleep. "Did you catch Dratini Jessie?" asked James. "I sure did," said Selina "now we better wake this man up so he could sort out our pokemon". Selina and James nudged Kaiser and he woke up. "Uh what happened?" asked Kaiser. "You dozed off sir," said James "it seems you've exhausted yourself". Kaiser felt very embarrassed from that and sorted himself out at once. Next Kaiser sorted out Selina and James with their new pokemon. But of course he didn't find out about Selina catching a Dratini thanks to her sneaky plan. Then the duo left.

Selina and James made their way back to Meowth at once. "There you two are," said Meowth "you took your time". "It took a while for me to catch Dratini Meowth" replied Selina. "Yeah and we caught other new pokemon for ourselves too" smiled James. "Nice," said Meowth "but where are we going next?" "I'll tell you where we are going," said Selina "we are going to find lots of trainers and wild pokemon to battle. We have got lots of new pokemon to train. Especially the ones we need to evolve before we send them to the boss". "Aye, aye Jessie" said James. Meowth got the baloon ready and the trio was soon flying away from the safari zone.

So after spending the day in the safari zone, the trio's next move was getting back to training their pokemon.

As for Kaiser; he had the gang to deal with now because the gang turned up just after Team Rocket left the safari zone.

* * *

Now before you readers get worried that I had Selina catch the baby Dratini from the safari zone episode, I haven't. It's another Dratini who lives in the lagoon. I've skipped the Kangaskhan kid part because I'm having Selina and James find Kangaskhan in the orange islands. I have some ideas of what the trio will do in the orange island arc.

I want to ask you reader's decision on something. Should I have Selina talk Ash into trading his 29 Tauros?


	17. Chapter 17

The Bridge Bike gang

After spending time at the safari zone, Team Rocket had been busy training the Nidorinas, Doduos, Venonats, Rhyhorns and Nidorinos to make them evolve. (Selina wanted to train the Nidorinas and Nidorinos to make them learn moves they could only learn as Nidorino and Nidorina before using moonstones to make them evolve. She remembered what Nidokings and Nidoqueens were like if they evolved too quickly.) It took about nearly two weeks, but all the pokemon had all evolved now and had been sent to the boss. During the time Selina had taught her Nidorina, Doduo, Dratini, Venonat and Exeggcute new moves from her TM's. Nidorina learnt toxic, horn drill, ice beam, rage, thunderbolt, double team, bubble beam and skull bash. Doduo learnt double team, bide, sky attack and whirlwind. Venonat learnt toxic, mega drain, solar beam, double team, bide and psychic. Exeggcute learnt psychic, egg bomb, rage, teleport, double team, bide and explosion. Dratini learnt body slam, water gun, ice beam, thunderbolt, mimic, double team, bide, fire blast, swift, dragon rage and skull bash. Selina even taught James's newer pokemon too. Poliwag learnt bubble beam, ice beam, psychic and bide. Tangela learnt hyper beam, mimic, mega drain, solar beam, rage, bide and skull bash. Nidorino learnt toxic, blizzard, thunder, bubble beam, rage, horn drill and skull bash. So the duo was kept busy with training their new pokemon.

Right now the trio were having tea, sandwiches and cakes at a café. "This is relaxing having an afternoon tea like this" said Selina. "Haven't had tea like this in a long while" agreed James. "I have to admit I do feel refreshed" said Meowth. While sipping some more tea, Selina looked through her map guide. "Hey it says here we are not far away from the bike bridge" said Selina. "Oh that's the bridge where people can only cross with bikes," said James "ah that brings back memories when we were part of the bike gang Jessie". "What you two were in a bike bang?" asked Meowth. "Yes it was back before we joined Team Rocket," said James "I was called Trainer James because I wasn't able to ride without stabilizers and Jessie was Chainer Jessie because she swung a chain around while riding a bike". "Oh" said Meowth. "I remember those times as well," said Selina, really remembering Jessie's memories, "I also remember the amounts of trouble we had with the police". "Ah so true Officer Jenny would try and get on our tails all the time" sighed James. "Why did you leave the gang?" asked Meowth. "Oh we didn't get anywhere on money and food, so we left to try and find real jobs to live through, but of course that didn't work out for us back then either" said Jessie. "That's true, but at least things are working out for us now" said James. "Yes but just remember our oath James to never ever be like the top members who go around killing and other nasty things" said Selina. "I haven't forgotten that Jessie" said James. "Me neither" said Meowth.

After finishing tea Selina told the boys they had to cross over the bridge to get to the next town. "Do excuse me but we don't have any bikes" James said to Jessie. "Not yet we don't James" said Selina. She took out two bike vouchers out from her pocket. "Where did you get them from Jessie?" asked James. "Ha I won these in a raffle lottery" said Selina. "Good win," said Meowth "but there are three of us and only two bike vouchers". "Meowth you're a pokemon, pokemon don't ride bikes" said Selina. "Oh yeah that's right" said Meowth, sheepishly. "How the hell can you forget that you're a pokemon Meowth?" asked Selina. Meowth had a think. "I guess it's because I've been acting like a human for so long, I forget I am a pokemon" he said. 'Typical' Selina and James thought together.

Selina and James went into a bike shop and got themselves new bikes; Selina a purple one and James a blue one. Soon they were peddling their bikes on the bike bridge. Meowth was riding on James's shoulders. "Ah this is nice" said Selina. "I have to admit this feels nice riding in something rather than our baloon for once" said James. "But where will we put the bikes when we don't need to use them?" asked Meowth. "Oh we'll have my Staryu teleport them back to our house, and we'll get them back whenever we want them again" said Selina.

Suddenly there was a sound of laughing and a sight of people on bikes heading towards them. "That's a bicycle gang" said James. As soon as James said that the bicycle gang surrounded Selina and James. "I see you haven't changed have you Chopper and Tyra?" said Selina. "It's been a while" said James. "Wow I can't believe it," said Chopper "Chainer Jessie and Trainer James fancy seeing you two again". "Where have you two been all this time?" asked Tyra. "Oh James and I found a new job together and we travel around for that," said Selina "we've also been going around catching and training pokemon". She didn't intend to tell the bicycle gang about joining Team Rocket. "So you have pokemon on you now?" asked Chopper "last time we saw you two, you didn't have any pokemon back then. Hey why not have a battle with us?" Selina thought for a second. "I accept, besides I need to train some of my pokemon anyway" she said. James agreed to battle too.

Selina and James got ready to battle Chopper and Tyra. James and Chopper went up first. Chopper released a Golem while James released Shellder. James started off by telling Shellder to use water gun. "Dodge it and use tackle Golem" said Chopper. Golem dodged the water gun and tackled Shellder. "Shellder use bubble beam" said James. Shellder blew some bubbles and they hit Golem. "Golem use rock throw" said Chopper. "Quick Shellder use mimic" said James. As Golem used rock throw, Shellder used rock throw too thanks to mimic and the rocks countered each other. "Nice ice beam Shellder" said James. Shellder fired an ice beam attack and Golem became frozen in the ice. Chopper returned Golem at once, so James was the winner. "Wow Trainer James you're pretty good as a pokemon trainer" said Chopper. "Well Jessie here makes sure all of us stay in shape, especially the pokemon" said James.

Now it was time for Selina to battle Tyra. Tyra sent out a Cloyster while Selina sent out her Primeape. Tyra started off by telling her Cloyster to use clamp. "Primeape use counter" said Selina. Cloyster moved in to clamp onto Primeape, but Primeape's counter bounced it off, hurting Cloyster in the process. "Good now mega kick that Cloyster" said Selina. Primeape kicked Cloyster good with mega kick. "Cloyster use blizzard" said Tyra. "Dodge that blizzard and use mega kick again Primeape" said Selina. Primeape got out of the way of the blizzard and kicked Cloyster again. This time Cloyster fainted from the attack. Tyra returned Cloyster.

"I have to say it to you Chainer Jessie, your Primeape rocks" said Tyra. "Well Primeape's championship belt isn't a mere decoration" said Selina. "Say Chainer Jessie and Trainer James why don't you cycle with us for old time sake?" said Chopper. "Okay but can we cycle to the other side of this bridge?" said Selina "James and I need to get to the next town before dark". "Of course" agreed Chopper. So Selina and James cycled with the bike gang to the other side of the bridge and into Sunny Town. After that the bike gang said goodbye to Selina and James and they left.

Selina and James went into the pokemon center to rest. "Well that was certainly a trip down memory lane" said James. "Yes but now it's over we need to get rested to get back to look for a new destination for pokemon" said Selina. Selina was glad she didn't appear when Jessie was part of the bike gang. Joining a bike gang was something she would never want to do in life.

* * *

I don't know Team Rocket left the bike gang, but I'm pretty sure it was due to the fact of all the trouble they got in with the police.


	18. Chapter 18

Gaining Porygon

Today the trio had come to a big house. "Who lives here Jessie?" asked Meowth. "This is where a man known as Dr Akihabara lives" answered Selina. "Who's he?" asked James. "He is one of those computer loving maniacs to loves inventing," answered Selina "the reason why we are here is because I've heard rumours that he's created a pokemon called Porygon. A pokemon that's said to travel through cyberspace". "That sounds cool," said Meowth "so are we going to take it from him?" "Correct Meowth, we're going to take it and show it to the boss," replied Selina "first off we need disguises to keep ourselves well-hidden so Dr Akihabara won't know who we are". "No problem, I have the right disguise for this" said Meowth. He took out what look like black ninja costumes, with black hats and black veils attached to the hats. (These are the invisible costumes Team Rocket used in the Holy Matrimony episode) The trio got into the invisible costumes at once.

The trio went up to the house and James opened the door. "Eh why does this seem so easy?" asked James "I mean the door isn't locked and I don't see any security system in here". "There's not even a burglar alarm" said Meowth. "Let me say this," said Selina "people like Dr Akihabara maybe geniuses when it comes to computers and inventions. But they are total numbskulls when it comes to other things like safety for example and money". James and Meowth sweat dropped in disbelief. The inside of the house was dark and dusty. "Urgh this place is a pigsty inside and out" said Selina. "You're telling me" said James. "So how are we going to find this Porygon in this dump Jessie?" asked Meowth. "Simple Meowth," said Selina "we look for Dr Akihabara's lab; we find the lab we find Porygon. Oh and another thing. When we come to the lab don't touch anything; touching any buttons and whatever will cause us trouble, understand?" James and Meowth understood. Dr Akihabara was not home, so this was an easy steal for the trio.

The trio searched through the house till they finally found Dr Akihabara's lab. There were computers, machines and other junk everywhere. "What a mess" said James. "Now remember what I said you two, don't touch anything no matter what" said Selina. Remembering what happened in the banned episode 38 of the pokemon anime, Selina walked over to a big glass tube which had a door. "Hey Porygon come on out!" she shouted. A Porygon suddenly appeared and Selina quickly released her Arbok. "Use glare Arbok" she said. Arbok's glare paralyzed Porygon at once and Selina captured it with a pokeball. "Good catch Jess" smiled James. "Come on boys we better get this Porygon to the boss and leave this place before that wacky scientist comes back" said Selina.

So the trio made their way out of the house and to their baloon. Soon they were in the sky on the way to Team Rocket Headquarters. Selina took out her Porygon. This Porygon was the prototype. "As this Porygon is a prototype I'm sure the scientists at headquarters will be able to create more of Porygon" said Selina. "I find it hard to believe that this pokemon was created by a human" said Meowth. "Never underestimate science Meowth; it can create almost anything you can imagine," said James "I know because I saw a lot of scientists create stuff in the past". "Oh" said Meowth. Selina was having a think about what happened in the banned episode with Porygon. 'As James, Meowth and I didn't go into the internet and stopped the pokemon from going to the pokemon centers through the transfer system properly, I guess Dr Akihabara's invention may be safe,' she thought "then again with that crazy inventor I wouldn't be surprised if his house and inventions do get destroyed in the end'.

Hours later Team Rocket made it to Team Rocket Headquarters. "Okay here's what my plan for here is;" said Selina "we give Porygon to the boss and I'll explain about it being a prototype. He may ask for one of his scientists to take a look at it. Then we'll stock up on some supplies and we'll stay the night in our old dorm rooms as it's starting to get late". "That's fine with me, I feel tired already" said Meowth. "Are we going to pick up our stuff and take it to our new house too Jessie?" asked James. "Good idea James" answered Selina.

The trio entered the headquarters and went straight to Giovanni's office. Once the trio entered the office, Selina gave Porygon's pokeball to Giovanni and explained about what happened. "It seems you three have saved me a job then" said Giovanni. He explained that he was going to have some of his men visit Dr Akihabara to find out about his Porygon creation. "Oh dear," said Selina "we are sorry for ruining your plan sir". "Yes very sorry sir" said James and Meowth together. "No need for apologies; you three did me a real favour, saving me a job" said Giovanni. "It was our pleasure sir" saluted Selina. James and Meowth saluted too. Giovanni planned to hand over to his scientists to create more Porygons right away. Selina asked Giovanni if she and the boys could rest at the headquarter dorm rooms today as it was getting late. Giovanni agreed.

So the trio stayed the night at the headquarters. Then the next day they packed up their stuff and got ready to leave again. First stop was their house to drop off their stuff, get some breakfast at a café and then continue on their way. Before leaving though the trio got word from a newspaper talking about Dr Akihabara. It said that Dr Akihabara noticed his Porygon was missing, but he wasn't so much upset about it because he still had his real Porygon. The trio thought that scientist had a very typical attitude indeed.

* * *

I found it very typical of how Team Rocket left Porygon behind in the anime. Selina will get Porygon back later.


	19. Chapter 19

Meowth's Training

Today the trio were riding the baloon towards a mountain area. "So Jessie why are we going to a mountain?" asked James. "Because we need to train a certain pokemon of ours today and that mountain area will be perfect" answered Selina. "Which pokemon is that?" asked Meowth. Selina stared at Meowth. "It's you Meowth" she answered. "Me!?" gasped Meowth "why do I need to train?" Selina looked at Meowth in disbelief. "Four reasons," she said "1. You are a pokemon. 2. You can barely defeat any pokemon with your puny attacks. 3. You haven't been doing any training to improve yourself for a very long time, and now is the good time to improve yourself. And 4. If you don't train all the Meowths and Persians in the world will make you a laughing stock, especially the boss's Persian". Meowth flinched after hearing those reasons, especially the fourth one, and admitted that Selina was right. "Okay I give in" he sighed. "Be ready Meowth because you will be doing a lot of training today" said Selina. "Oh great" sighed Meowth.

The trio let down their baloon near the base of the mountain. Selina decided to walk the rest of the way for the start of exercising. As the trio began walking they saw the gang at a fork in the road. Selina and James were wearing exercise gear so the gang wouldn't know who they were. "Hello there are you kids lost" said Selina. "You could say that," said Misty "we don't know which path we should take". "You must take the left path," said Selina, remembering the snow way out episode, "the right leads the way to a huge snowy mountain and it's best not to go there or you'll freeze". "Oh right thanks for the help" said Brock. So the gang took the left path and so did the trio.

Soon the trio separated from the gang and James pitched up some tents for shelter. "Okay Meowth this is it, it's time for your training," said Selina "first up what moves apart from scratch do you know?" "Well I know bite and fury swipes and that's it really, because I spent too much of my energy learning how to talk" Meowth admitted. "Well that will do for a start," said Selina "we will begin by having you practice your scratch, bite and fury swipes". "Hey what about teaching me some new moves?" said Meowth. "Not until you improve with the attacks you've got now," said Selina "as of right now you are in no shape to learn any new moves". Meowth couldn't argue anymore.

For Meowth's first event, Selina set up lots of blocks of wood and she sent out Nidorina. "Okay Meowth we'll first work on your scratch," said Nidorina "Nidorina show Meowth your scratch". Nidorina scratched a block of wood good and hard. "Nice work Nidorina," said Selina "now Meowth show me if you can beat that". Meowth scratched another block of wood but it wasn't as strong as Nidorina's. "There you see Meowth, you have a lot of catching up to do" said Selina. "I feel so embarrassed" said Meowth. The next event was Meowth working on bite. For that Selina used sticks. Her Nidorina knew bite as well and again Meowth's bite attack wasn't as strong as Nidorina's. The third event was working on fury swipes and Selina used leaves for the training. Meowth actually did well with shredding leaves while using fury swipes.

Later Selina set up a lunch of rice balls and salads. Meowth was exhausted and glad to have some food in him. "I'm exhausted" said Meowth. "We'll have a break then we are going back to training Meowth" said Selina. "What!?" gasped Meowth. "Sorry Meowth but you really do have a lot of catching up to do on pokemon training" said Selina. "Jessie's right Meowth," said James "I mean that scratch and bite attacks of yours. I've seen baby Ratattas bite and scratch better then you did". Meowth felt insulted by that. "Which is why Meowth," said Selina "today will be improving your scratch, bite and fury swipes attacks. Then tomorrow will be you battling against all the pokemon James and I have. You have a long way to go I'm afraid". Meowth wasn't looking forward to this much.

Next day it was time for Meowth to practice battling. Selina remembered how weak Meowth was when it came to battling. "The first order of work Meowth is have you practicing on dodging moves" said Selina. She had her Pikachu demonstrate by having it avoid Staryu's bubblebeam, water gun and tackle attacks. "Ah no sweat I can do that" boasted Meowth. But of course he couldn't dodge Staryu's attacks well. "You need running and jumping training Meowth" said James, and Selina agreed with him. So through the whole day Meowth practiced dodging pokemon attacks Selina's and James's pokemon threw at him. When the day was over Meowth was very exhausted.

"I can't really take much more of this" Meowth whined. "Sorry Meowth," said Selina "but yesterday's and today's training proved how weak you are". "That's right, just how long ago it that you actually trained was and battled Meowth?" said James. Meowth admitted, in embarrassment that he hadn't really trained himself not ever since he first came to Team Rocket headquarters. "It's as I said Meowth you really do have a lot of catching up to do for not training too long" said Selina. "Yeah you can't fall behind like Jessie and I aren't Meowth," said James "think of what other Meowths and Persians would think of you. They'll pick on you". "Okay I get it," said Meowth "but can we at least tone it down a bit tomorrow please?" "Oh we won't be doing much tomorrow Meowth," said Selina "we'll just be having you doing some practice battles against some trainers we may find tomorrow". "Okay" sighed Meowth, a bit relieved he wasn't going to same training as he did today.

So the next day Selina had some battles against other trainers with Meowth. There were some battles Meowth lost against, especially when some trainers used fighting and rock type pokemon like Machoke and Graveller. But Meowth started to prove little by little. He managed to defeat a Pidgeotto, a Poliwag, a Charmander and a Clefairy.

"Well Meowth you did well in the pokemon battles today" said Selina, at last. "So are we like done then?" asked Meowth. "We are for today," answered Selina "but you will be doing some more training another day. Remember what I said we all must not slack on pokemon training or we'll be made fun off by other team rocket members and such. And you don't want to be made fun off by other pokemon either do you Meowth?" "You're right I don't" said Meowth. "Exactly so you will need to work hard on your training too, got it?" said Selina. Meowth understood. "So Jessie can I learn any new moves from your TM's now please?" asked Meowth. "Yes I suppose you've earned after your hard work," said Selina "oh but you will have to go into a pokeball Meowth. Remember TM's only work on pokemon if they are in pokeballs". "I don't really like going into a pokeball," said Meowth "but I will do it for some new moves. Just be sure to release me once you're done". Selina understood and caught Meowth in a pokeball. She gave him the TM's bide, swift, skull bash, rage, bubble beam and thunderbolt. "Hey Jessie what about the TM payday?" asked James. "Hmm I don't know James," said Selina "I mean Meowth said that his ability to talk made him unable to learn payday". "Might as well just try Jessie" said James. Selina decided to try anyway; after all as she was in the pokemon world, anything could happen after all. So she tried the TM payday as well.

Once Selina was done with the TM's Selina released Meowth from the pokeball at once. "Okay Meowth," said Selina "the last order of business is trying out your new moves". She set up some logs again. First Meowth tried out rage, swift and skull bash and he succeeded on all of them. Then he tried out thunderbolt and bubblebeam and he was successful on that as well. For trying out bide, Selina had her Arbok attack Meowth and Meowth successfully performed bide. "That's excellent Meowth," said Selina "now one more thing; I used the TM payday. See if you can do payday now". "Okay I'll try" said Meowth. Meowth touched his charm for luck, concentrated for a bit and then swung his arms out and then gold coins that looked like his charm came out. "I don't believe it!" gasped Meowth "I've learnt payday!" "Hooray it worked!" cheered James. "Thank goodness for that" smiled Selina. Meowth was happy to have learnt new moves, especially payday, but Selina reminded Meowth that he had to work extra hard on his training from now on in the future.

With Meowth's training all done, the trio could continue on their journey now.

* * *

I don't know if the TM payday would have worked on Meowth in the anime. But then again as you readers know in the cartoon world anything can happen. Meowth will learn more moves in the other regions.

I saw Ash winning the alola league. I couldn't believe it because I thought it was going to be gladion winning the wole alola league but it's great. I thought they were never ever going to have Ash win a pokemon league in the anime. Orange League doesn't count much in my opinion. I hope Ash will be keeping Naganadel for real now. I'll be cross if he doesn't.

I have a new poll I plan to have Lillie get a Flabébé. but I can't decide on either yellow or white. Please help me decide.


	20. Chapter 20

Evolution Mountain

Today the trio came to a place called Stone Town. "Well boys, here is where we can make some money again" said Selina. "What's so special about this place?" asked Meowth. "Well," said Selina "according to the guide book there is a mountain near here called Evolution Mountain. And it's called that because you can find evolutionary stones there". "That's cool," said James "so we are going to find these evolutionary stones and sell them right Jessie?" "Bingo," smiled Selina "and I have a secret weapon that will help us find the stones". She produced an itemfinder to James and Meowth. "Whoa where did you get that from?" said Meowth. "You won't believe this but I found it at our house in the cupboard under the stairs" said Selina. "No way," said Meowth "you think the last owner used this in the past?" "Probably," said Selina "and now it's ours to use". "Hey Jessie," said James "could we keep some evolutionary stones for ourselves as some of our pokemon do evolve from stones?" "Yes of course" answered Selina.

The trio wasted in no time of heading to Evolution Mountain to find evolution stones. Selina sent out Ekans and James sent out Geodude because they could use dig. Selina held onto the item finder and she and the group started to search around the mountain for stones. Just then the item finder started acting up. "Awe we must be onto something here" said James. He told Geodude to use dig and Geodude ended up finding a fire stone. "Cool we've found a stone already" said Meowth.

Suddenly Selina's Eevee came out of the pokeball. "Hey what are you doing out of your pokeball Eevee?" asked Selina. Eevee pointed to the fire stone. "Eevee's saying it wants to evolve into a Flareon" said Meowth. "Really?" said Selina. Eevee nodded yes. Selina was surprised; she was hoping to evolve her Eevee to Espeon. But Selina was an understanding woman so she agreed; after all she could always get an Espeon when the trio got to Johto. So Selina placed the fire stone on Eevee, and Eevee evolved into a Flareon. "You look wonderful Flareon," said Selina "but now we must get back into finding some more evolution stones". So the trio got back to work on finding more evolution stones.

An hour later the trio ended up finding lots of stones thanks to the help of the item finder. They found 15 fire stones, 19 leaf stones, 18 thunder stones and 21 water stones. "This will definitely give us a lot of money" said Meowth. Selina and James kept a fire, water, thunder and leaf stone for themselves to use in the future.

"Hey Jessie are you going to evolve your Staryu into a Starmie now?" asked James. "Hmm that does seem a good idea," said Selina but I will need to check if my Staryu knows all the moves it can only learn as a Staryu. Remember James there are pokemon that can only learn moves in their previous forms and mustn't be evolved too quickly before learning the moves". "Oh you mean like that Lt Surge guy who evolved his Raichu too fast that it never learned all the moves it could have as Pikachu?" asked Meowth. Selina told James and Meowth about Lt Surge and his Raichu back when they were in vermillion city. "Yes so James be sure your Shellder knows all the moves as Shellder before you evolve it," said Selina "oh and when your Poliwag becomes Poliwhirl be sure to have Poliwhirl learn all the moves before evolving it to Poliwrath". "Got it Jessie" said James. So Selina went off on her own and sent out her Staryu to check over its moves. "Okay Staryu," said Selina "I know you know tackle, harden water gun, recover and swift, but do you know the moves light screen, minimize and hydro pump?" As it turns out Staryu did know light screen and minimize but it did not know hydro pump yet. So Selina still needed to have Staryu learn hydro pump before evolving it.

There was another thing that worried Selina about evolving some of her pokemon now. She remembered from all the pokemon games about new moves for Staryu, Pikachu and other pokemon that evolved from stones that were introduced in later games like diamond and pearl. There were moves like power gem for Staryu and poison fang for Nidorina. So of course right now Selina was worried that her pokemon wouldn't get any later moves. "But then again," Selina said to herself "as the pokemon world is only a cartoon anything can happen in this world right?" So Selina decided to evolve her pokemon with stones and just find out what will happen later when going to Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn etc.

Suddenly Selina noticed a little boy with and Eevee having a walk together. It was Mikey from the battling Eevee Brothers episode. Mikey looked a bit sad so Selina went over to him and asked what was wrong. Mikey explained that his brothers want him to evolve his Eevee but he wants to keep Eevee the way it was and Eevee wanted to stay as an Eevee too. "Just tell your brothers that," said Selina "there is nothing wrong with keeping Eevee the way it is and of course Eevee can be strong in their own way with all the right moves". "Really?" asked Mikey. "Of course," said Selina "come on let's see your Eevee's moves". As it turned out Eevee knew tackle, take down, bite, sand attack and quick attack. "Okay that's good," said Selina "but let's teach for Eevee some more new moves. That way you can prove that you and Eevee are perfect the way you are". "Okay" agreed Mikey. Selina had Mikey return Eevee to the pokeball, then she taught it the TM moves swift, rage, toxic, double edge, body slam, double team, mimic, reflect, substitute, bide and skull bash. Mikey then released Eevee from the pokeball and Eevee demonstrated all of its new moves. "There you are now," said Selina "that will show your brothers a thing or two or three". "Thank you so much miss" said Mikey. Then Mikey and Eevee left. Selina remembered the battling Eevee brothers episode and knew Mikey will be just fine now.

After all that was settled Selina went back to James and Meowth. She explained that her Staryu needed some more training and so did Pikachu and Nidorina before they evolved. So the next plan was sell off the evolution stones and then find somewhere to train the pokemon. James and Meowth agreed, so the trio set off again.

* * *

All of the trio's pokemon that evolve from stones will get moves that their previous forms learn in later regions. As you readers know anything happens in cartoons and in this case fanfiction. Team Rocket headquarters already have eevee evolutions at headquarters which is why I haven't had the trio go after more Eevees.


	21. Chapter 21

The Deal with Snorlax

Today the trio were coming towards a town when they came across an old man. 'It's the hippie from the wake up Snorlax episode' thought Selina. "Hello there" said the hippie. He took out a flute and started to play on it. "Wow your poke flute sounds lovely sir" said Selina. "Poke flute?" said James. "It's a special instrument that makes sleeping pokemon wake up" said Selina. "Now that I've played my music I would like some food as payment," said the hippie "I don't play for free". Selina remembered this bit from the anime and handed over a tin of pineapple to the hippie. Then she and the boys left.

"Why'd you give that can of pineapple to that weird man?" asked Meowth. "Ah we've got plenty of food still on us Meowth," said Selina "and don't forget we have plenty of money to buy some more", "That's right we hit the jack pot selling off those evolutionary stones" reminded James. "Yeah you right" said Meowth. "Come on boys let's go rest at the town and I'll read our map guide to plan out next pokemon capturing move". "Okay Jessie" said James.

The trio soon reached the town, but they found that the town had no food at all to sell in any of the shops. No bread, no vegetables, nothing. "What happened to all of the food here?" asked Meowth. "Looks like a great famine broke out here" said James. Selina knew that a Snorlax and lots of thorny bushes was behind all this, but she still had to play along to this plot. "Let's go ask the mayor of this town," said Selina "he may tell us what's happening here". Like what happened with the gang in the wake up Snorlax episode, the trio found out from the mayor about the stream all dried up and all the crops failed because of that. The trio decided to investigate upstream; they thought they might get a reward for helping the town out.

"I wonder what caused this stream to dry up?" said James. "Oh it's probably a dam made by rocks or big broken branches causing this," said Selina "sometimes when storms blow things about like trees and other things they can cause trouble by making landslides and dams and other things like that?" "Could be" said Meowth. The trio soon came to a very big bush of thorns. "Could this be the cause of the problem?" asked Meowth. "Well let's cut these thorns and see" said Selina. "Leave this to my Tangela" said James. Tangela knew cut and Tangela cut a lot of thorns, clearing a path for the trio. "Well this certainly wasn't the cause because the stream is still a trickle" said Meowth. "Let's continue on" said Selina. They continued walking upstream and they came to a puddle. "We must be getting close to the source by now" said Selina. "Hey what's that over there?" asked James, pointing to a big dark green blub.

The big blub turned out to be a Snorlax. "What a big pokemon that is" said Selina. "Let's catch it for the boss" said Meowth. "You must be joking Meowth," said Selina "the boss would never want to have a Snorlax. These things eat 400kg of food a day, not to mention they are very lazy as they sleep for hours a day. So this pokemon would be eating the boss out of house and home and company". "Yipe then we shouldn't take it to the boss" said Meowth, understanding the situation. "So what are we going to do about this Snorlax Jessie?" asked James "it seems to me this Snorlax is responsible for the water blockage". "Oh that's easy," said Selina "we just need the hippie we met before to play his poke flute on this Snorlax. A poke flute is the only thing that can wake up a Snorlax; as I said before that thing can wake up any sleeping pokemon".

So the trio went back to where they met the hippie and Selina told the man what was going on with Snorlax. "Ah so that's where Snorlax went" said the hippie. "You know that Snorlax?" asked James. "Yes it belongs to me" said the hippie. The trio led the hippie to where Snorlax was sleeping and the hippie played his poke flute. Snorlax woke up and moved out of the way. "Oh no more thorns" said Meowth. There was no need to worry because as it turned out Snorlax liked to eat thorns. The hippie pointed out thorns was its favourite. "I have read once that Snorlax liked to eat anything, didn't think it was real though" said Selina. After Snorlax ate up all of the thorn bushes, the water was able to run freely again.

The mayor of the town was grateful and declared a celebratory banquet as thank you for what they had done. The trio was happy with that reward. As for Snorlax well after eating all of the thorns it just went back to sleep again.

* * *

I don't believe Giovanni would ever want a Snorlax. That's why I'm not having the trio get a Snorlax for the boss.


	22. Chapter 22

The Leaf Forest

Sometime after dealing with Snorlax, Selina and James went back to training their pokemon. Selina helped Staryu learn hydro pump thanks to her Gyarados. Then she had Pikachu, Nidorina and Exeggcute train and make sure they knew all the moves they could only learn in their forms. She wanted to evolve them sooner as possible. James wanted to evolve his Shellder and Nidorino too but he had to train them some more too. A couple of days later Pikachu, Staryu, Shellder Nidorino, Nidorina and Exeggcute were already to evolve at last. So Selina and James took out their thunder, water, leaf and moon stones and used it on their pokemon. Pikachu became a Raichu, Staryu a Starmie, Shellder a Cloyster, Nidorino and Nidorina a Nidoking and Nidoqueen and Exeggcute a Exeggutor. So Selina and James were happy and their pokemon felt stronger than ever.

The next day Team Rocket came to a carnival. There were lots of rides, stalls selling foods and stalls with games. There was even a parade. James and Meowth were delighted and wanted to have fun at the carnival right away. They had plenty of money to spend at the carnival. But Selina stopped them before they could go anywhere. "There is one thing we need to do before we have fun" said Selina. "What is it?" asked Meowth. "There is a forest not far from here called the Leaf Forest where wild Exeggutor live," said Selina "we need to go capture them first and then we can enjoy ourselves at this carnival". James and Meowth didn't argue and followed Selina into a forest.

Selian remembered the carnival from the March of the Exeggutor Squad episode. She also remembered Melvin the pathetic magician who got that stupid idea to catch lots of Exeggutors to hypnotise people to watch his magic show. 'I'll have a word with him later' she thought.

The forest had millions of tall trees, including palm trees. "Since Exeggutor look like palm trees they may be hiding between the trees, so keep a sharp look out for trees with legs" said Selina. James and Meowth kept their eyes open. Suddenly Meowth stopped the duo. "Is that Exeggutor there?" he asked, pointing to a big circle of trees. Selina and James looked to where Meowth was looking and they saw lots of Pokemon that looked like palm trees with three coconuts. They were Exeggutors. "Good work Meowth," said Selina "come on James it's Pokemon capturing time".

Selina released Arbok, Gyarados, Nidoqueen, Flareon and Doduo. James released Weezing, Pidgeotto, Ponyta, Nidoking and Cloyster. "Everyone attack those Exeggutors!" commanded Selina. All of the Pokemon began to attack the used poison sting, Gyarados used fire blast, Nidoqueen used ice beam, Flareon used flamethrower, Doduo used peck, Weezing used sludge, Pidgeotto used gust, Nidoking used fire blast, Ponyta used flamethrower and Cloyster used ice beam. All of the Exeggutors were soon defeated and Jessie and James captured them all in pokeballs. "Success!" cheered Meowth "the boss will love this". Selina and James returned all of their Pokemon for a well-deserved rest. "Now can we go to the carnival Jessie?" asked Meowth. "Yes Meowth we can now since our work here is done now" said Selina. "Hooray!" cheered James and Meowth.

The trio got back to the carnival at once. They had fun on all the rides, ate plenty of ice cream, burgers, hot dogs and candy floss and Selina won prizes from the game stalls again. So she had some more Pokemon dolls for her room. She used her Starmie to teleport back to the house and placed the dolls in her room. Then Starmie teleported back to the carnival. The trio had a lovely time. Selina was proud of herself for saving the carnival before that stupid Melvin and the Exeggutors could destroy it. 'I'm surprised that man didn't get arrested in the anime for all of the trouble he caused' she thought.

The only person who didn't have a good time was Melvin. Like in the anime he failed his magic act. He tried to use Ash by having his Exeggcute hypnotise him to use him to capture the Exeggutors. But because Team Rocket captured them first Melvin's idea was a failure too. He felt like a real looser now, especially as the gang scolded him for the stupid idea of his.

It was at this time that Selina walked up to him; she heard the gang scolding him. "Listen to me you," she said to Melvin, crossly, "if you want to be a great magician I suggest you practice your tricks. I saw your pathetic magic show and I could tell that you don't practice your tricks properly. So you need to shape up and practice more before you get back on the stage". Melvin could see that Selina was right. "Oh and if you want an Exeggutor, just evolve your Exeggcute into one" said Selina. She handed him a leaf stone and Melvin used the leaf stone to evolve Exeggcute into Exeggutor. Melvin then promised to shape up on his magic acts and Exeggutor.

After having one last more fun at the carnival, the trio left feeling proud of the Exeggutor captures.

* * *

Don't worry about not seeing Chamander evolve into Chameleon here. He will appear in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Helping out with Paras

Today the trio were out in a forest near a peaceful village called Mossgreen Village and Selina was looking at her map guide book. "So where are we going now Jessie?" asked James. "Well there doesn't seem to be much out here James," answered Selina "so the only thing to do here really is shop on supplies like food, water and medicines really. Then we leave to find a new place to search for new Pokemon". "Alright, Meowth we're leaving now" said James. Meowth didn't answer. He was resting by a tree. "Meowth did you hear me?" said James. Again Meowth didn't answer.

Selina went over to Meowth to wake him up, but Meowth didn't look good. He was all sleepy and his face was red. Selina touched Meowth's head and it felt very hot. "Oh no Meowth has a fever," she said "James get Cloyster out and have it freeze some leaves with ice beam". James released Cloyster at once and had it freeze some leaves with ice beam. Selina placed a frozen leaf on Meowth's head at once and gave him some water to drink from her water canteen. "Okay that's good, but we should really get Meowth to a Pokemon center for a proper rest and recovery" said Selina. "Do you people need some help?" said a voice.

The voice came from a woman with green hair. Selina recognized her as Cassidy from the problem with Paras episode. "Oh thank goodness," said Selina "do excuse me but do you know where a Pokemon center is please? My poor Meowth has come down with a fever". "Oh dear," said Cassidy "well I have medicine here with me that's good for fevers. So I'll give some to Meowth now and I'll guide you to the Pokemon center right away". "Ah that's brilliant thank you" said Selina. Cassidy gave Meowth some medicine and led the duo to the pokemon center where Meowth could get medical attention from Nurse Joy. "Thanks for helping us ma'am" said James. "Think nothing of it," said Cassidy "i hope your Meowth will recover soon".

It wasn't long till Nurse Joy was getting treated by Nurse Joy. "What shall we do now Jessie?" asked James. "Well I still need errands to run," said Selina "so James you stay here with Meowth and make sure he does get plenty of rest so he could recover by tomorrow or the next day". "Alright" said James.

So while James and Meowth stayed in the pokemon center, Selina went off to buy supplies. She first bought food packets of noodles, rice and pastas, and small tins of food and cans of pokemon food. The next thing to buy was medicines. Selina remembered Cassidy's pharmacy store and decided to head over there. She asked Nurse Joy where Cassandra's pharmacy was and Nurse Joy gave Selina directions.

Selina made her way to the pharmacy thanks to Nurse Joy's directions. As she got closer to the shop, she heard some voices. Someone was giving commands to a Pokemon. "That sounds like Ash" said Selina. She was right because she saw the gang with Cassandra. By Cassandra's side was a Paras. "This means Cassandra trying to evolve her Paras now" said Selina, remembering the problem with Paras episode. Right now Ash had his Pikachu try to use a very weak thundershock, but Paras fainted. Next Ash sent out Squirtle and told it to use a very weak water gun but Paras fainted from that too. "I don't know if Ash's Chamander has evolved since I prevented the Exeggutor disaster," said Selina "but I better step in here just in case".

Selina stepped forward towards the group. "Oh hello there Jessie," said Cassandra "is Meowth better now?" Cassandra explained to her grandmother and the gang about helping Meowth earlier. "Oh his doing fine now thanks to your help," said Selina "and James is taking care of it now. I came here to thank you again and get some medicine from your shop. But I heard you battling". "Oh well you see I'm trying to get my Paras to evolve" said Cassandra. She explained she wanted to evolve Paras to make a medicine from Parasect's mushroom. "I do understand your situation Cassandra," said Selina "but you're doing this all the wrong way. Do excuse my rudeness but as your Paras is such a coward and weakling, well it will never evolve at this rate. It really needs to build up courage, confident and muscle before you have it battle". "I agree with your words young lady," said Cassandra's grandmother "what do you suggest we do with Paras?" "Easy;" said Selina "we work on its moves and teach it to learn how to dodge moves. I know all this because I had to do this sort of training with Meowth because he's weak too". Cassandra, her grandmother and the gang agreed with Selina's idea.

"Okay first order of business, what moves does your Paras know Cassandra?" said Selina. "Well it knows stun spore, spore, scratch and leech life and it also knows cut" said Cassandra. "Okay that's good," said Selina "so let's see what Paras's scratch and leech life attacks are". She released her Zubat and Primeape and picked two big sticks. "Okay Zubat show Paras what your leech life is like and Primeape show what your scratch is like". Zubat and Primeape demonstrated their attacks. "Okay that's good, now Cassandra have your Paras demonstrates its scratch, cut and leech life attacks". Cassandra did that but Paras's scratch, cut and leech life attacks were weak. "Okay then well let's have Paras learn how to dodge attacks," said Selina "Ash may I have a Pokemon battle with you?" "Of course" answered Ash. Selina returned Zubat and Primeape. "Paras you watch this closely" Cassandra said to Paras. Paras nervously nodded.

Selina released her Venonat to battle and Ash sent out, to Selina's surprise, his Chameleon. 'No way, when did Charmander evolve?' thought Selina. "When did you get a Charmeleon?" she asked Ash. "Ah I battled a trainer yesterday and Charmander evolved after the battle" said Ash. Selina had a bad feeling that Ash's Charmeleon was disobedient now just like the anime, but decided to carry on. Selina got ready to battle. Ash was about to give Charmeleon a command but Charmeleon started off by firing a flamethrower attack towards Venonat. "Venonat dodge that and use psybeam" said Selina. Venonat dodged the attack just in time and fired a psybeam attack. Charmeleon got hit. 'I knew it, Charmeleon is disobedient now just like the anime' thought Selina. Ash started to tell Charmeleon off but Charmeleon just flamethrowered Ash in the face. It was about to use flamethrower at Venonat again but Venonat used disable and stopped Charmeleon from using flamethrower. "Good work Venonat now use supersonic" said Selina. Venonat released a supersonic attack and Charmeleon became confused. Ash tried to give Charmeleon a command but it was too confused to do anything right. "Now's our chance to use psybeam again Venonat" said Selina. Charmeleon got hit by Venonat's psybeam attack and was defeated. Ash returned Charmeleon at once.

"Wow that was impressive with how your Venonat battled Charmeleon" said Cassidy. "I've practiced battling a lot during my travels," said Selina "but to be honest with that Charmeleon being disobedient it seems quite easy to defeat it". Ash looked sadly at Charmeleon's pokeball; like the anime he didn't expect for this to happen as he and Charmander got along so well together. Selina felt sorry for Ash and spoke up. "The reason why Charmeleon is disobedient is because of your inexperience as a trainer Ash. The thing is about some pokemon species after they evolve from their smallest forms like, Charmander for instance, they gain new kind of attitudes like a vicious nature, or overconfidence nature or independence nature. So depending on the trainers attitude or experience as a pokemon trainer that pokemon can lose its respect towards the trainer after they evolve. So Ash as you are still a rookie Charmeleon has lost its respect towards you and you will have to try and earn its respect again". "Jessie is is right Ash" said Brock, who understood what Selina was saying. Ash still felt sad about this.

Just then Paras walked up to Venonat. "Oh were you impressed with how Venonat battled Paras?" said Selina. Paras nodded yes. "Well you can become strong but you need to train on your moves, so we need to get back to work of strengthening your cut, scratch and leech life attacks". Paras understood. So during the afternoon Selina had Paras practice using its cut, scratch and leech life attacks on sticks to make them stronger. She even had Paras practice stun spore and spore with confidence and then had Paras learn slash. "I have to say young lady you're doing wonders here with Paras" said the grandmother. "This is what I had to do with Meowth" said Selina.

After that Selina decided it was time for Paras to try again with battling. "Do you think Paras can do this now?" asked Cassandra. "It will be okay Cassandra," said Selina "we've built up some of its confidence now". Cassandra wasn't so sure but she agreed to battle with Paras again.

Selina decide to battle Paras with her Venonat. "Okay Venonat start off with tackle" said Selina. Paras dodge Venonat and use slash" said Cassandra. Paras managed to dodge Venonat's tackle attack and it scratched Venonat good. "That's it Paras," said Selina "that's a lot better than you did before". Even Cassandra's grandmother and the gang agreed that Paras was doing a bit better. "I have to admit Jessie is a good pokemon trainer" said Misty. "Yes especially since she knew what to do right away to help Paras" said Brock. "That woman will go far" said the grandmother. "Okay Paras let's try your leech life attack" said Cassandra. "You use leech life too Venonat" said Selina. The two bug pokemon bit down on each other and then let go. "You're doing great Venonat" said Selina. "You're doing great too Paras" said Cassandra.

Suddenly both Venonat and Paras started to glow. "I think both Paras and Venonat are evolving" said Brock. He was right because Venonat evolved into a Venomoth and Paras evolved into Parasect. "Wow this was unexpected," said Selina "but I'm not complaining, especially since Paras is now a Parasect". Cassandra was happy her Paras finally evolved because now she could use its mushroom to make medicines with.

After that the gang brought all the medicines they needed, said goodbye to Cassandra and her grandmother and they left. Selina stayed to buy medicine too and also to talk to Cassandra. "Hey Cassandra I have TM's that can teach your Parasect some more new moves," she said "is it okay I teach it some new moves". "Well it would be nice to have Parasect learn some new moves," said Cassandra "what do you think Parasect?" Parasect nodded yes because it wanted to learn some new moves. So Cassandra returned Parasect to the pokeball and Selina started to teach it some new moves. She taught it toxic, dig, solar beam, mega drain, double edge and bide. "Wow that's some nice moves, thank you Jessie" said Cassandra. "Think nothing of it," said Selina "well I better get back to James and Meowth soon. No doubt they'll be wondering where I am".

Jest then Cassandra's grandmother came in, holding a Persian in her right hand. "I found it outside sleeping and thought it would make a great mascot for our shop" she said. "I agree it is so adorable" said Cassandra. 'Oh dear, Meowth is not going to like this' thought Selina. She was right because as soon as she got back to the pokemon center she told James and Meowth about Cassandra, her Parasect and her Persian. Meowth felt disappointed as he really liked Cassandra because of how pretty she was. "Never mind Meowth," said Selina "come on let's get some nice dinner, go to bed and we'll set off to search for more pokemon tomorrow". "Okay" said Meowth.

So with the problem with Paras dealt with, and Meowth was all better it was time for the trio to move along with their travels.

* * *

Selina will help Ash out with his disobedient Charizard before the Indigo League happens.


	24. Chapter 24

The deal with Jigglypuff

Today the trio were at Neon Town. Selina wasn't happy staying there because of all the noise and cranky people. "Urgh what's up with this town?" asked James "it's too lively and you hear people arguing with each other all the time". "You're telling me," said Meowth "I could barely sleep thanks to the bright lights and noise". "This town is one of those places that runs 24 hours a day and people here never get to sleep much" said Selina. "I suggest we leave this place now," said James "I can't take anymore of this". "Good idea James let's hurry on out of here now before we run into any trouble" said Selina. She remembered what the cranky people were like in the song of Jigglypuff episode and she didn't want to go near there.

After getting out of the town the trio safely made it to a forest. "Okay so where are we going now?" said James. "I need to check out what's near from here and I've got just the thing to help us" said Selina. She took out a mini laptop out from a handbag she had been carrying. "That's one of the new mini laptops that were released not long ago" said James. "Where'd you get that?" asked Meowth. "From a computer shop; they had a special sale on this" said Selina.

Before Selina could say anything, they heard a nice soothing song in the air. "What's that?" asked James. "Oh-oh that's a Jigglypuff singing," said Selina "cover your ears boys or we'll be put to sleep". The trio covered their ears tightly till the singing stopped. Once the singing stopped Selina got up and said she was going to catch the Jigglypuff. James and Meowth followed her. 'I've got a feeling this Jigglypuff is the one from the anime who doesn't understand that its singing is supposed to put anyone to sleep' she thought.

Selina was right because she, James and Meowth saw the gang asleep and the wild Jigglypuff just marked the gang's faces with a pen marker. 'I knew it' Selina thought. She walked up to the Jigglypuff. "What happened here?" she asked Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff spoke. "What's it saying Meowth?" asked James. "It's saying everyone fell asleep after it sang, and its upset they did that" answered Meowth. "There's no need to get upset Jigglypuff," said Selina "your move sing is supposed to put everyone to sleep. Your song is actually a lullaby that has the ability to put anyone to sleep. Here I'll prove it to you". Selina got out her mini laptop and showed Jigglypuff a video of other wild Jigglypuffs using the attack sing to put other pokemon to sleep. "There you see Jigglypuff," said Selina "the same thing happens to any pokemon that knows the move sing like yourself". Jigglypuff was surprised by that and spoke again. "Jigglypuff is saying it never knew that," said Meowth "I guess this Jigglypuff doesn't know much about itself". Jigglypuff spoke again, but with a bit of a disappointed voice. "Now Jigglypuff is saying it would like to sing again, but it doesn't want to put the audience to sleep again" said Meowth. "Well that's no problem Jigglypuff," said Selina "you just have to sing more gently. I mean my friends and I heard you sing and we were a bit far away from you. So you were singing a bit high and loud. But if you sing soft and gentle you might be able to sing without putting anyone to sing".

At that moment the gang woke up and noticed their faces covered in pen markers. "What happened?" said Misty, noticing Selina, James and Meowth. Team Rocket was wearing normal clothes like before so again the gang didn't notice they were Team Rocket. Selina explained what had happened. "Oh yes that's right I forgot that sing is a lullaby" said Brock. 'Typical' thought Selina. "So what do we do now with Jigglypuff?" asked Misty, feeling sorry for Jigglypuff. "I was about to show Jigglypuff how to sing gently before you kids woke up;" said Selina "if Jigglypuff sang gently people or pokemon may be able to listen to the song without falling asleep". "Sounds like a good idea to me" agreed Brock.

First Selina sang loud and high to demonstrate how Jigglypuff was singing. (Selina can sing just to let you readers know) Then Selina sang soft and gentle; so gentle even Jigglypuff barely heard it. "You see now Jigglypuff, try to sing gently like I did" said Selina. Jigglypuff tried to sing gently, but at first it still sang a bit high. "You're still singing a bit loud," said Selina, trying not to go to sleep, "you need to do it more gently". Jigglypuff tried again and again and again until at last it finally learned how to sing gently. "There you've got it now" said Selina. Jigglypuff sang the song again, but gently this time, and this time no one fell asleep. Jigglypuff was happy at last. "You know Jigglypuff your lullaby actually makes people feel better after they've had a sleep," said Selina "and I know a certain town that can do with your lullaby". "Do you mean Neon town miss?" asked Brock. "Yes my friend here and I actually stayed there last night and it was dreadful with all the cranky people" said Selina.

Everyone agreed to Selina's idea so they all went back to Neon Town. The people there were just as cranky as ever. "These people could really do with Jigglypuff's lullaby" said Misty. "You kids wait here," said Selina "my friend and I will go find an outdoor stage". She remembered what Team Rocket did during the song of Jigglypuff episode. "What are you planning Jessie?" asked James. "We need a truck; the type that holds stages" said Selina. "Leave that to me" said James, and he went off. "Tell me Jessie are we going to nick anything from the people here while they are asleep?" asked Meowth. "We won't be nicking any pokemon," answered Selina "what we will be nicking is money from the people in the gambling places and once they all wake up we'll do a bit of big shopping". "And grab food too I'm getting hungry" said Meowth. "Okay," said Selina "but we need ear plugs and ear muffs to block the singing. Remember Jigglypuff's singing is very strong".

It wasn't long till James found a stage on a truck. He set up the volume speakers very high and had a microphone set up. The trio got back to the gang and Misty helped Jigglypuff up onto the stage and onto a high stool to get to the microphone. "Okay Jigglypuff do your thing" said Misty. The trio quickly placed ear plugs in their ears and placed ear muffs over the ears. Then Jigglypuff began singing. Everyone in Neon Town heard the lullaby and fell asleep. Thanks to the ear plugs and ear muffs the trio stayed awake.

After everyone in Neon Town fell asleep, Selina went up to Jigglypuff. "You see Jigglypuff I told you your lullaby was useful at getting people to sleep," she said "these people haven't slept for a long time. So you did good there. You know Jigglypuff I can do with a pokemon like you. What do you say? Want to come with me?" Jigglypuff started at Selina and nodded yes. So Selina caught Jigglypuff in a pokeball. "I still can't believe this Jigglypuff didn't know much about itself" said Meowth. 'You don't know that much about yourself either Meowth' thought Selina. "Well there are pokemon who are clever and they are some who are not," said Selina "now come on boys, we have shopping to do. These people won't be up for hours".

While all of Neon Town was asleep the trio helped themselves to nearly all the winnings the people won in all the casinos. "We must have taken millions worth of money here" said James. "With this much money we can buy as much as we want" said Meowth. "With this we can get our house finished" said Selina. "With this we won't have to worry about our savings for a while" said James. Selina did feel a bit bad from stealing the money from people, but she wasn't really doing what real burglars did; hurt and terrorize people to get what they want. "Come on boys," said Selina "the people will wake up soon so we better get back to those kids before anyone notices us". James and Meowth agreed. "Good thing you did catch Jigglypuff Jessie" said James. "Jigglypuff will be of good use to me in the future" said Selina.

It wasn't long till everyone in Neon Town woke up, even the gang woke up. Thanks to the sleep they had, the people lost all of their crankiness. "It's as I said," Selina said to the gang "the people here needed Jigglypuff's lullaby". "Hey where is Jigglypuff?" asked Misty. "I captured it," said Selina, showing the pokeball, "Jigglypuff wanted to come with me". "Ah I was hoping to catch it myself," said Misty "so I hope you will take good care of it miss". "Not to worry, I'll take good care of it" said Selina.

Because everyone was now feeling refreshed and good people didn't notice that the money they won from casino games had been stolen. Their crankiness made them not keep track on their winnings. So there were no reports of stolen money and so forth. So while the gang went on their way, the trio had a good shop up around Neon Town; they bought food, things to put in their new house and Selina bought some new jewellery she liked. "That's enough shopping now," said Selina at last "we need to get back onto the road now. We still have more places to go around Kanto". James and Meowth understood.

So Selina caught the Jigglypuff and the trio left Neon Town happy with their new riches.

* * *

I'm only having Selina steal so much in this chapter. I still think it's very silly that nobody told Jigglypuff that its song is supposed to put people to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Grampa Canyon

Today the trio came to a place called Grampa Canyon. "I've heard of this place;" said James "it's said this is where people can find pokemon fossils here". "So are we going fossil hunting today then?" asked Meowth. "That we are" said James. Selina remembered the secret hidden underground cave where some fossil pokemon lived in the 'attack of the prehistoric pokemon' episode. "You know boys," said Selina, putting up her acting, "I've heard bizarre stories that there's like a hidden secret cave here in Grampa Canyon, where wild pokemon live in". "Really?" said James. "Yes so I suggest we check it out first before we dig for fossils" said Selina. "That's a good idea;" said Meowth "since it's a hidden cave, then there might be some rare pokemon in there". "Okay let's do that then" said James. "Hold on a minute you two," said Selina "as we don't want anybody to know what we are doing, we have to do this secretly and not to attract any attention. Understand?" "Yes" said James and Meowth together. "First off we need to change into archaeologist clothing, so no one would know who we are" said Selina. The trio quickly changed into archaeologist clothing and they set off.

Selina led the way to where the entrance to the secret cave was; she remembered the location from the anime. "Phew this is quite a long walk" said James, while they were walking down the hill. "Long walks are good for you," said Selina "you'll thank me for this once we find the hidden cave". James didn't complain anymore and continued walking. The trio walked down all the way to the bottom of a canyon. "This is it boys," said Selina "the hidden cave is supposed to be located right under the ground". "Okay so how are we supposed to get underground?" asked Meowth "don't tell me we have to dig all the way down there?" "No we don't" said Selina. She presented five pokeballs. "I borrowed five Rhydons, which know horn drill, from headquarters. They will be doing the digging". She released the Rhydons. "Meowth go and keep watch in case people are coming this way, we don't want anybody to know what we are doing". "Rodger" said Meowth. While Meowth went off to keep watch, Selina had the Rhydons dig into the ground. "Say Jessie, what pokemon do you think live in this hidden cave?" asked James. "All I can think is James that these pokemon maybe vicious," said Selina, putting on an act, "so whenever a pokemon turns up, don't ask questions and freak out. Just attack it with one of your pokemon". "Right" said James.

The Rhydon's drilled and drilled in the ground until at last they opened up the ground and revealed a big hole. "This is it, this is the entrance to that secret underground" said Selina. James stared in amazement. "How do we get down from here?" he asked. "Mr Starmie and your Weezing will give us a lift" answered Selina. Selina and James called out Starmie and Weezing and they helped their trainers enter the underground. "Blimey you weren't kidding about a secret underground cavern being here Jessie" said James. "Have I ever been wrong James?" said Selina. James replied no. "There's a good chance the pokemon in here will be rock type, so James use your Tangela because grass type moves work on rock type pokemon" said Selina. "Oh okay" said James.

Suddenly eight pokemon appeared. There were two Kabutos, two Kabutops, two Omaytes and two Omastars. "Quick James attack before the attack us" said Selina. She released Exeggutor and told it to use solar beam. James released Tangela and told it to attack with vine whip. The eight fossil pokemon fought back and they were tough even if they got hit by solar beam and vine whip. "Quick James we need to use stun spore on these pokemon" said Selina. She and James ordered their two grass pokemon to use stun spore. The stun spore hit the eight fossil pokemon and they were paralyzed at once. "Now's our chance to catch them" said Selina. She and James threw some pokeballs and they caught the eight fossil pokemon. "I don't believe it," said James "did we really just catch some fossil pokemon?" "Yes James," answered Selina "we caught Kabutos, Kabutops, Omanytes and Omastars. And this saved us from searching for fossils". James couldn't stop cheering for joy.

Suddenly there was a growling noise. "What was that?" said James. "I think I know" said Selina. She returned Exeggutor and sent out Gyarados. At that moment an Aerodactyl appeared. "Quick Gyarados use blizzard" said Selina, remembering Aerodactyl's weakness was ice type moves. Gyarados blew a blizzard attack and Aerodactyl was hit by the attack. "James throw the pokeball now while it's distracted" said Selina. James as he did as he was told and caught the Aerodactyl. "Phew" sighed Selina, sitting down onto the ground, "that was a scary experience". "I'll say," said James "I can't believe we really just did that, capturing a real Aerodactyl. I've only seen those Aerodactyl skeletons in museums". "Yeah, well we did," said Selina, getting up off the ground and returning Gyarados, "as we're here we might as well go see if there any other pokemon down here". Selina and James searched for any more fossil pokemon in the cavern, but couldn't find anymore. "What shall we do Jessie?" asked James "there doesn't seem to be anymore pokemon here". "You're right, so we'll just get out of here;" said Selina "if there are no more pokemon here then there is no point staying here. Besides I don't want to stay in this creepy cavern any longer". She got out her Starmie and had it use teleport to get out of the cavern.

Selina and James were teleported to the entrance of the hole. Meowth was there waiting for them. "What happened down there?" asked Meowth. Selina and James explained about their capturing's of the fossil pokemon. "Wow," said Meowth "this will please the boss for sure and it sure saved us looking for fossils. So what now?" "We need to cover up this hole to avoid suspicions" said Selina. She ordered James and Meowth to find lots of boulders and rocks so they could cover up the hole. While James and Meowth were gone Selina quickly walked away from the hole; she remembered Togepi's egg from the anime. She released Arbok. "Arbok I think there is a pokemon egg around here somewhere, can you help me find it?" she said. Arbok replied with a yes. "Oh when you do find it, be very gentle with it because eggs are very fragile" said Selina. Arbok understood. Selina and Arbok looked around on the ground for the egg. Just then Arbok arrived, carefully carrying a white egg with blue and red markings around its tail. "Ah that's it well done Arbok" said Selina, petting Arbok on the head for a job well done. Selina took the egg from Arbok and remembered Togepi. "We must take this egg to those kids, Arbok go hide yourself with this egg and don't come out till I call you alright". Arbok understood, took the egg back from Selina and went to hide.

At that moment James and Meowth came back with Nidoking and Geodude, carrying lots of big rocks. "Good work boys," said Selina "now we need to cause some sort of earthquake or avalanche or something that would help cover up the hole with all the rocks". "Leave that to me" said Meowth. He presented a small bomb from out of nowhere. "Where'd you get that?" asked Selina. "Oh I carry some of these babies from time to time in case of emergency" answered Meowth. 'I'd rather you didn't' thought Selina; she feared they would cause an accident. Meowth lit the bomb, then he and Selina and James quickly took cover. The bomb went off and the hole got completely covered up with rocks. "Now that Jessie?" said James "people will be coming here to see what the commotion was about". "Leave that to me" said Selina.

It wasn't long till all the people in the canyon came over to the area; they heard the explosion and came to see what was going on. Selina told everyone a big lie about some wild pokemon around here was fighting each other because they were upset with everyone digging up Grampa Canyon for fossils, and the explosion was caused due to the attacks. Everyone believed Selina's lie. Officer Jenny was soon on the scene, when she heard about the explosion from a phone call from someone in the canyon. Selina told Officer Jenny the same lie and Officer Jenny believed her. After hearing that wild story Officer Jenny decided that due to the accident, digging up for fossils in Grampa Canyon was now forbidden. Nobody knew what really happened, so Team Rocket were let off free and they were happy with their capturing's of the fossil pokemon. Before anyone left the canyon, Selina quietly and sneakily had her Arbok hide Togepi's egg in Misty's back pack while she wasn't noticing anything. James and Meowth knew nothing about the egg, because Selina didn't show them.

That evening Team Rocket was having a campout. James was contacting headquarters for a delivery pokemon to come keep up the pokeballs that contained the fossil pokemon. Selina was writing a letter; as Aerodactyl was very aggressive, she thought it would be a good idea to warn the boss about it just in case. "I still can't believe you two caught an Aerodactyl, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte and Omastar" said Meowth. "Yes well we did," said James "I wonder how much we'll get from the boss for this?" "I'm hoping for some hot cash" said Selina.

At that moment a carrier Pidgeotto from headquarters came for the pokeballs, carrying the fossil pokemon. James handed over the pokeballs and Selina handed over the letter. "Be careful with these pokeballs and don't lose them," said Selina "and make sure you give this letter first". Pidgeotto flew off for headquarters right away. Then the trio had a lovely supper of fish and chips to celebrate. "I got to say Jessie, the rumours you heard about that secret underground with wild pokemon were right" said James. "That's why you two should leave the thinking to me," said Selina "remember I'm the leader here and my plans have never failed us so far". Meowth and James couldn't argue with that.

* * *

There's no way i'd change the story part about who get's Togepi. Besides I can't even imagine Jessie ever using a Togepi or any of its evolutions. Ash's Charizard will appear later.


End file.
